Boo!
by Chuquita
Summary: Happy Halloween! Thanks to Bulma's ingenius inventions, West City is having a townwide Halloween Festival! Meanwhile, Veggie's having a birthday, the fusions are preparing for mischief night,and Raditsu and Turles are finding out
1. Veggie's Birthday

**Author's Note: Hi everybody! Just a little author's note to say that this fic is rated PG for Halloween-related situations and if there's anything that bothers you during the fic to please just hit the back-button on your browser! ****Thanks! - Chuquita**

10:42 PM 10/23/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep #14 "Sweet Seduction! The Snake Princess's Hospitality"_

_Chi Chi: (In Goku's dream Gohan?) When you finish this drill, studying is over for today._

_Gohan: (In Goku's dream) I want to play outside._

_▫All of a sudden, the door swings open, and Nappa and Vegeta enter the house▫_

_Chi Chi: (In Goku's dream) Who are you!_

_Gohan: (In Goku's dream) I'm scared! Daddy!_

_Chi Chi: (In Goku's dream) Goku!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (snickering evilly) Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh....

Goku: Hahahaha!

Vegeta: (pauses suddenly) ...wait, how did you know what I looked like before you met me?

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (glances over at Goku, who smiles back warmly) ... (scoots his chair away several feet, freaked out) Uh, hai.

Chuquita: (waves to audiance) WELCOME to the Halloween Special everybody!

Goku: (chirps) It's our first one in 3 years!

Chuquita: And fic #95! Meaning the countdown to fic #100 has officially begun!

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta: (pales) H--hai.

Chuquita: Aw, no need to worry, Veggie. At least we're back in the present and not in the future where you've been bitten

and infected by millions of baby kaka-germs!

Vegeta: (sits back in his chair) You have a point.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Anyways, this fic should only be either a one-shot or have two chapters to it, depending on how long

this chapter is.

Goku: (happily) It's also niichan and Turles's first halloween as well!

Vegeta: (smirks) My birthday is also included.

Goku: (grins) It's on "Mischief Night", that's the 30th!

Chuquita: How old ARE you gonna be, Veggie?

Vegeta: (boastfully) WELL---ah...

Goku: (whips out a calculator) **I** can figure it out! Let's see! I was 32 when we beat Kid Buu, and Veggie's 5 years older

than me so he was 37...and its been 2 years since then so Veggie's turning 39! (pumps hand in the air victoriously)

Chuquita: Wow, you're 20 years older than me!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) You KNOW that's not considered "old" for a saiyajin. Now 300 or 400 years, THAT would signify me

starting to get old.

Chuquita: (smiles wryly) Ah yes, the 500-year average-life-span. I kinda forgot how old you were cuz I don't use age-numbers

in my fics too much.

Vegeta: Not a big math fan.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Not really. (perks up) Besides you guys look so much younger than you actually are, like you're in

your 20's. Putting actual earth-age-numbers against you looks confusing.

Vegeta: (smirks) Why thank you.

Goku: So! What's little Veggie being for this halloween?

Vegeta: Guess.

Goku: A ghost? A pirate? A ghost-pirate?

Vegeta: No. (proudly) I'm going as the most powerful and revered person in the universe!

Goku: ?

Vegeta: (whips out a his red cape and puts it on) The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji--of course!

Chuquita: (blinks) You're going as yourself? You ALWAYS go as yourself.

Vegeta: And what's wrong with that? (finishes tieing cape)

Goku: Where is Veggie "revered"?

Vegeta: Hey, there are lots of planets out in distant galaxies who are unaware that I've been living here for the past

decade or so and still believe I'm off destorying and blowing other planets up.

Chuquita: (nods) He has a point.

Vegeta: So, do I still get a big cake for my birthday and presents and such?

Chuquita: (grins) Sure you do! This fic starts a day before your birthday and two days before Halloween!

Vegeta: Ah.

dl

/dl

Summary: Happy Halloween! Thanks to Bulma's ingenius inventions, West City is having a townwide Halloween Festival! Meanwhile, Veggie's having a birthday, the fusions are preparing for mischief night, and Raditsu and Turles are finding out just what halloween is, thanks to Goku--who's thought up a very special birthday present just for Veggie. But what happens when Chi-Chi finds out exactly what kind of gift Goku'll be giving? Will she be able to stop him from going through with it? And what happens when Halloween turns out to be on the night of a full moon? Will anyone go trick-or-treating? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: Birthday?! l Bulma's Halloween Project l Bodyguard? l Overactive Imagination l Goo l A Special Gift for Veggie l Chi-Chi's Nightmare l Full Moon!? l Exceptions l For You l Halloween! Gohan and the Mystery Costume l Veggie's Nightmare l The Party Begins l **

* * *

" Hmmhmmhmm, hmmhmmhmm. " Vegeta hummed as he adjusted his saiyajin armor, which he was currently wearing over his 

usual training outfit along with the red cape. He smirked, pleased with how much stronger he looked than the last time he

saw himself in the armor, " Happy early birthday to me. " the ouji turned to the door to his bedroom and reached for the

doorknob to open it.

" HI! " Bulma smiled slyly as the ouji walked past her and down the hall, " So, what do you think? "

" Eh? " Vegeta paused, then glanced back at her and let out a gasp.

Bulma was wearing the saiyajin no oujo uniform, or what was left of it. The long sleeves had been cut down to

t-shirt sleeve length and the dress itself into two sections, showing her stomach and belly-button. The bottom half of the

dress was shortened slightly, to the ankles making the shoes more visible. She also wore a pair of gold earrings.

" Dear God, Kakarrotto is going to freakout when he sees what you've done to that uniform. " the ouji gawked.

" WAHH! " Bulma fell over, then lept to her feet, " THAT'S your first reaction!? What about how I look in it?! "

" You look beautiful. "

" THANK YOU. " she said, exasperated, " And just so you know it wasn't me who altered the uniform, that was kaasan.

However, altering it was my idea. "

" I didn't think you knew how to sew. " Vegeta admitted, looking the uniform over.

" I don't. " Bulma shrugged, " But its such a heavy costume, despite the material itself being gorgeous. " she

rubbed one of her now short sleeves.

" That's why its meant for saiyajin usage. The robe itself is heavy as a form of weight training. " Vegeta explained.

" Wait--ROBE?! " Bulma said, surprised.

" Yeah, you would wear your training uniform and armor under there and take the robe off when you went to go spar or

into battle. "

" ...oh. " she sweatdropped, then laughed nervously, " Well it still looks nice, and I can't imagine Son-kun getting

upset about it. Afterall now that he knows what a saiyajin no oujo does he no longer has any desire to become one and hasn't

worn the uniform since. "

" _▫_DING-DONG_▫_! " the doorbell rang cheerfully.

" Well here's your chance to find out. " Vegeta smirked wryly.

" You really think its him? " Bulma looked over at him, suspicious.

" While he does have a tendency to be late, Kakarrotto does happen to have perfect timing. " the ouji bragged.

Bulma shrugged and the couple walked down the stairs towards the front door. Vegeta sweatdropped at the sight of the

unusually realistic decorating of Capsule Corp in Halloween style. Bulma glanced over at his baffled expression, " The robots

and I have been a little busy lately. "

" I noticed. "

" Why thank you. " she smiled, then opened the door, " Hi! "

" HI Bulma! " Goku said happily. Vegeta poked his head out the door and nearly fell over at the metamorphosis of the

city, which now resembled one of those haunted towns you'd see in the movies; only on an unbelievably high-scale-budget,

" **HI** Veggie. " he said warmly to the little ouji, who was too busy staring out into the city.

" You HAVE been busy. " Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

" Heh-heh. " Bulma grinned, proud of herself.

" _▫_GASP_▫_! "

" Ulp. " she paused, then glanced over at Goku who's eyes, which were now wide and filled to the brim with tears,

" Ohhh, Son-kun don't get upset. " Bulma said, worried, " It's oh-kay. I just figured that you won't need it anymore since

the saiyajin no oujo title is a non-platonic one and you have only platonic feelings for Vegeta. That's why I decided to

be the saiyajin no oujo for halloween and I had it altered a bit so its easier to move around in. " she tried to explain.

Goku tugged sadly at the uniform, " What happened to the sleeves? "

" They were too heavy. " Bulma sweatdropped.

" No they weren't. " the larger saiyajin looked confused.

" Of course they weren't heavy to you, Kakarrotto. You're used to weighted clothing. " the ouji motioned to the

blue shirt underneath Goku's gi.

" No hard feelings, right Son-kun? " Bulma checked to make sure.

" I'm oh-kay. " he took one last look at the uniform while rubbing his arm, " It, it is not like I came here to pick

my saiyajin no oujo uniform up to wear it on halloween. " Goku laughed, slightly hurt.

" What ARE you going to be for halloween? " Vegeta placed the ouji crown on his head and adjusted it.

" ... " Goku stood there with a blank look on his face, " Umm...well I did know at one point but now I am not so

sure. " he pouted and took another glance at the edited uniform.

Bulma turned and slapped herself on the forehead, " I knew this was a bad idea. I should've just gone as a cinderella

or some other fairytale princess but "noooo", I had to do something "orignal and eye-catching". " she quietly berated

herself, " So! " she perked back up and turned to face Goku and Vegeta, " What did you come here for, Son-kun? "

" ...NOTHING. " Goku said loudly.

Vegeta twitched and sent a mental message to Bulma, _::He__ DID come here to pickup the uniform for halloween::_

_::I know, I feel so bad::_ Bulma frowned.

" Hey, it'll be alright, Kakarrotto! " Vegeta patted Goku on the shoulder. The larger saiyajin looked over at

Vegeta's hand and smiled warmly back at him. The ouji's cheeks began to flush red and he quickly removed his hand and put it

behind his back, " I'm sure there's something else you can wear, maybe you could wear your saiyajin armor Bulma made for you

a while back and go as my bodyguard! We had plenty of them back at on Bejito-sei. " the ouji thought up.

" YEAH! " Goku gushed, instantly lighting back up, " I wanna guard Veggie's body! "

" ... " this time Vegeta's entire face turned red, " The way you phrase things never ceases to amaze me. " he

shifted around uneasily.

" Heehee—" the larger saiyajin grinned, " This is gonna be great! " he bent down and held a finger infront of him,

" Hold on one second, Veggie! " Goku said, teleporting out and then back in a few moments later, now wearing his saiyajin

armor and training uniform, " TA-DA! "

" :) " Bulma applauded him.

" My goodness I wish you would wear that outfit more often around here! " Bunni oohed at Goku as she passed the trio,

impressed.

" Aw, thank you Bunni-san! " Goku chirped in reply.

Vegeta twitched, slightly embarassed, _::You__ can tell just how much buffer Kakarrotto is than me when he wears that::_

he looked over at his own arms and legs, " Curses. "

" Oh! That reminds me! Chi-chan still hasn't told me what she's being this year. " Goku said.

" Undecided? " Bulma suggested.

" No, Chi-chan's just keeping it a big surprise. So is Gohan. He hasn't told me at all what he's going as. Goten's

gonna be Saiyaboy! "

" There's a Saiya-BOY now? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Yeah, that's another thing I've been working on. Goten wanted a smaller version of Gohan's Saiyaman uniform. "

Bulma nodded, " They only take 2 hours to make and I'm already halfway done. "

" What's Trunks going as? " the ouji asked.

" Oh he's going as some sort of zombie. " Bulma said casually.

" I'm going as one of the undead. "

Vegeta looked down to see Trunks standing there with dark rings under his eyes, his face painted a pale green, and a

fake dagger sticking into the middle of his ripped and dirty shirt with fake blood around the wound, " A dagger? "

" I was going for a sword but the costume shop doesn't sell any. " Trunks shrugged, " So, do I look like someone

who's been brutally murdered by a chest wound decades ago and just recently risen from the grave? " he grinned.

" Not particularly. " a voice said from behind them.

" HI NIICHAN! " Goku waved cheerfully to Raditsu, who stood in the doorway.

" Vegeta, what's going on out there? " the taller saiyajin pointed outdoors, " I mean, I know about "Veggietine's

Day" and all the pinkness, but uh, that's definately as far from pink as you can get. " he put his hand behind his head.

Vegeta sighed, " Bulma's gotten a little TOO into the spirit of the season. "

" HEY, " she said warningly, " everything I'm doing is within legal ordinances of the city. " she then smirked,

" Besides, who can resist a costumed festival! "

" I'm goin' as Veggie's bodyguard. " Goku boasted to Raditsu.

" Lucky you. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" What is why does everything in this particular city look like a horror movie again? " he asked.

" Did anyone else see how deliciously evil it looks outside! " Turles gushed, poking his head out of one of the 2nd

floor rooms above them.

" Did you just gush? " Raditsu asked, confused.

" ...of course not. Evil does not gush. " Turles snorted, then attempted to cover his excitement.

" You really don't know? " Goku said, surprised.

The other two saiyajin shook their heads.

" It's because its HALLOWEEN! " he flung his arms outward.

" ... " Raditsu and Turles continued to stare blankly at him.

" You know, halloween. It happens every October 31st which is the day after Veggie's birthday which is tommorow! "

" Vegeta's birthday is TOMMOROW?! " Bulma gasped.

" You FORGOT? " the little ouji looked hurt and downtrodden.

" NO! No no no. Of course I would never forget your birthday, Vegeta. " Bulma put her hands on his shoulders.

" How old am I going to be. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

" Ah-- " Bulma paused, started to nervously sweat.

" 39! " Goku said happily.

" --yes. Thank you Son-kun. I was just about to say that. " Bulma smiled, relieved.

" What did you get me? " the ouji smiled.

" Umm... "

" I have a happy-birthday present for Veggie! " Goku zipped over to them and held out a slightly messily-wrapped

gift, " It's been packaged with **luv!** "

" Oh. " Vegeta squeaked out and felt his face start to turn red again.

" P--platonic luv. " Goku glanced over at Bulma, who nodded unfazed, " Not "love" love. "

" Of course it is; platonic I mean. " Vegeta laughed nervously, reaching for the gift.

" OH! " Goku pulled it away, " Veggie you can't open it yet. Your birthday's not til tommorow! " he whipped out a

calender and pointed to the 29th of October, " See, we're still here. " he pointed to the 30th, " Veggie's birthday is here,"

he then pointed to the 31st, " And here is Halloween. "

" Which is-- " Raditsu started out.

" --when you dress up in costumes and walk around your neighborhood with pillowcases and ring doorbells saying

Trick-or-Treat and you either recieve candy and sugary snacks or someone tries to scare you but that hasn't happened to me

too often before. " Goku shook his head.

" Huh. " Raditsu folded his arms, " I've never heard of a holiday like that before. "

" Sounds mushy. " Turles said, skeptical.

" The 30th, in addition to being Vegeta's birthday, is also mischief night. " Bulma pointed out.

" Mischief night? " Turles blinked.

" Yes. That's when you go around reeking havoc upon unsuspecting people in harmless yet semi-frustrating ways. " she

finished.

Turles rubbed his hands together maliciously, " I think I may enjoy this "mischief night" you speak of. "

" You zoned out right after I said "reeking havoc" didn't you. " Bulma said flatly.

" Perhaps...perhaps. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said wisely, " And now I must retire to my room. For I have..things

to think on. " he smirked off in Vegeta's direction, then slowly backed his head into his room and reached for the door,

closing and locking it shut.

" I think he's just targeted you. " Raditsu said.

" That worries me. "

" Frankly I'm surprised. Normally he'd try to go after me or involve me somehow. "

Vegeta glanced up at him, " He probably thinks of you as ally due to your saiyajin armor also being composed of

briefs instead of pants. "

" But I've BEEN wearing pants! " Raditsu motioned to his dark maroon gi pants.

" I don't know then. Maybe he likes you. " Vegeta shrugged.

" But he's EVIL and twisted and in some ways scares me! " the larger saiyajin exclaimed, freaked out.

" I know. I enjoy that in a lackey. " Turles grinned, poking his head out of the doorway again.

" I'm NOT going to be your LACKEY! " Raditsu snapped at him.

" Heh-heh-heh...hahaha...BWAHAHAHAHAHA--good day. " Turles saluted him and zipped back into his room, shutting the

door.

" ... " Vegeta and Raditsu stood there, silent.

" Maybe if I avoid him long enough, he'll forget I exist. " Raditsu spoke up.

" It's a thought. " Vegeta nodded.

" Well, I'm going to be heading back to the lab now, to uh...wrap Vegeta's many birthday presents that I remembered

to buy for him. " Bulma laughed nervously and headed to the door that lead to the stairs to the lab.

Vegeta looked around the halloweenesque insides of Capsule Corp, " A little grim for a birthday party, don't you

think? "

" Veggie's room hasn't been halloweenized. We could have Veggie's birthday party in there! " Goku said happily, " And

if not there than at my house! "

" I'd prefer to have it in my room. Going to your house would mean having to deal with Onna on my birthday, which

I would prefer not to do. " Vegeta said.

Goku smiled, " Veggie's room it is then! " he clasped the ouji's hands in his own.

Vegeta shifted around at the sudden grip, uncomfortable, " Could you, not do that. "

The larger saiyajin blinked, then smiled, gave another squeeze and let go, " Oh-kay Veggie! I'm off to get the

"Happy Birthday Veggie!" decorations I have pre-pared far in advance and bring them with me tommorow so we can set up nice

'n early for your party! That is unless Veggie'd like to come home with me and pre-pare? " he offered.

" Well... " Vegeta poked his head out the front door, which was now foggy, mysterious, and eerie-looking. He glanced

back at Goku who now had a warm inviting glow around him. The larger saiyajin outstretched his arms as if preparing to hug.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm going back to bed. " he walked past Goku and up the stairs.

" Aw. " Goku pouted, disappointed, " Oh well. " he shrugged, then happily waved to Vegeta, " See you tommorow,

little Veggie! " and with that he teleported out of sight.

Vegeta walked into his room and closed the door, then flopped onto the bed, " _▫_WHEW_▫_! "

" _▫_SPLOOSH_▫_! _▫_sploosh_▫_sploosh_▫_sploosh_▫_. "

The ouji looked lazily at his window and froze to see a gigantic green worm inching up across it, " AHH-HAAH! " he

shrieked in fright and quickly closed the blinds and lightly tapped the windowpane, sending the worm falling off of it and

down into the street, " Ohhh.. " he groaned, " I wish she didn't have to take everything to the extreme like that. Hope

that's the only one of those I have to deal with this weekend. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" **There**. " Goku smiled at the little wrapped present before him. He had gathered the birthday-party-supplies and

put them in a large box beside the present.

" What's that? " Chi-Chi asked as she walked by, " A little early for Christmas. "

The larger saiyajin practically beamed, " Tommorow's Veggie's birthday! " he gushed.

" HUH!? " Chi-Chi paused, " You mean he actually HAS a birthday? "

" Haha, of course Veggie has a birthday. " Goku picked up the present and admired it.

Chi-Chi folded her arms and glanced over at the calander, " Ah, "mischief night". How fitting. " she dryly remarked,

" So in that case I'm guessing whatever's in that box is a present for the Ouji. "

" Mmm-hmm! A special present from me to Veggie! " Goku gave the box a quick hug.

" What kind of present, exactly? "

" Oh, I can't tell you, Chi-chan. " Goku shook his head, then whispered, " It's a secret. "

" A secret? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Another home-made project of yours? " she guessed.

" Silly Chi-chan. I didn't make it. "

" Then what did you buy? "

" I didn't buy it either. "

" ? " Chi-Chi looked confused, " Well if you didn't make it and its not store-bought then I can't imagine what it

could be...unless its a pet? "

" Haha! No. " Goku laughed.

" Yeah, I didn't think so either. " she leaned her back against the wall. She watched as Goku shifted through the

box and held the "Happy Birthday Veggie" banner out infront of him. That particular item he had made, which could be easily

told by the larger saiyajin's childish handwriting the letters were written out in, " Say! " Chi-Chi smirked, " Goku-san,

I'll tell you what I'm going to be for Halloween if you tell me what you're giving the Ouji for his birthday. "

" Oh its oh-kay Chi-chan. I don't mind waiting to find out what your costume is. "

" Hn. " Chi-Chi twitched, " And just what are **you** going to be? Not the Ouji's "oujo" I hope. "

" Oh no! I am over that. " Goku waved his hands infront of himself.

" Well good. Its nice to hear that. " Chi-Chi smiled.

" Besides Bulma's already had it cut into a two-piece and she's wearing it for Halloween and I do not think I'd look

very good with my belly showing like that. " he quickly added, then held out the capsule containing his own costume, " I'm

wearing my saiyajin armor and goin' as Veggie's bodyguard! "

" His BODYGUARD?! " Chi-Chi gawked, " Does he even NEED one with how strong he is? "

" Veggies can always use extra-protection, Chi-chan. " Goku said with a slightly concerned expression on his face,

" Besides I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to my Veggie if I don't pro-tect him and keep him safe. " he

clutched the capsule tightly.

" You've been saying that for a while now... "

" That's cuz its TRUE! " Goku lept directly before her, " I can tell these things Chi-chan, I can!

Chi-Chi sighed, " Alright. But I don't want you loosing any sleep over it. The Ouji can protect himself. "

Goku's mind wandered off...

_" Ka-POW! " Recoom kicked Vegeta into the ground._

_" ▫SMACK▫! " flash-forward to Freeza choking the little ouji._

_" ▫SLAM▫! " flash-foward to Juuhachigou's leg swinging forward, breaking Vegeta's arm._

_" ▫POW▫! " flash-foward to 3rd form Cell knocking Vegeta unconsious._

_" ▫POUND▫! " flash-forward to Fat Buu punching the tied-up ouji repeatedly on the ground while sitting on him._

_" EEP! " flash-foward to Vegeta darting behind Goku for fear of the huge blue worms before them._

_" ▫KICK▫! " flash-forward to Kid Buu kicking and pressing Vegeta into the ground while Goku held the genki-dama_

_hundreds__ of feet above them.:::_

" ...you just gotta refute everything I say, don't you Goku-san. " Chi-Chi grumbled frustrated.

" Gotta save my Veggie, Chi-chan! " Goku chriped happily.

" Yeah, well what about THIS-- " she pulled down a projector.

" ROAR!!! " the oozaru Vegeta on the screen roared as he held a wailing Goku in his grasp and squeezed tighter,

" BWAHAHA! Now you shall DIE, traitor, for I have WON! "

" HELP! " the Goku on the screen cried out.

Chi-Chi tugged on the screen, then let it go causing it to fly upward, " _▫_Fwip_▫_fwip_▫_fwip_▫_. "

" ... " Goku stared at her blankly, " Yeah but you must remember back then Veggie had "problems". "

" You mean he was eviller than he is now. "

" Veggie's not evil! He's just a lil confused, that's all. " Goku said defensively, " When Veggie is lonely he takes

his loneliness out through anger and the act of blowing up random parts of the background. " he gently rubbed the present

he'd wrapped, then cheered up, " That's why I'm going to make sure Veggie has a wonderful, fun, and happy birthday

to-mmorow despite his birthday being so very close to a holiday and thus being acci-dentally neglected by some people. "

" Uh-huh. Well you can count me on the list of neglectees. " Chi-Chi said, disinterested.

" Oh-kay, but you are only missing out on the fun. " Goku grinned teasingly.

" I'm sure you'll have a good time. " she said flatly.

" Of course I will! It's VEGGIE! " Goku clasped his hands together, " Yup! Just me 'n Veggie eatin' cake and

celebrating and making wishes and blowing out candles all in the comfort of Veggie's bedroom! "

" ?! " Chi-Chi nearly fell over, " YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THE OUJI'S BIRTHDAY PARTY IN HIS **BEDROOM**?! "

" Hai. Afterall, Bulma's had every other part of Capsule Corp decorated for halloween and it would look a lil

depressing against the backdrop of Veggie's birthday party which is meant to be a happy o-ccation. " Goku explained.

" Hn.. " Chi-Chi watched him suspiciously, " Goku-san. 3 questions. " she held up 3 fingers.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

" 1) Will there be alcoholic beverages and/or alcoholic snacks at the Ouji's "party"? "

" Not that I know of. " Goku shook his head.

" 2) Will there be any dimmed lights or soft romantic music playing in the background of the Ouji's "party"? "

" Oh Chi-chan NO! " Goku gasped, " ...why would there be dimmed lights and soft romantic music at a birthday party?

Well, I could see the lights cuz it makes the candles on the cake stand out better, but-- "

" --drop it. It's not important. " Chi-Chi said curtly, cutting him off.

" Oh... "

" 3) Will you promise to remain completely incharge of this "party" and **not** allow the Ouji to gain **any** sort of

dominance over which direction the party takes at all? "

" I'll be responsible Chi-chan. I promise! " Goku nodded determindly.

" Alright then. As long as you're completely and utterly incharge, I'm perfectly oh-kay with it. " Chi-Chi smiled.

" You act like you'd want me to have control over my Veggie. " Goku looked confused and worried.

" So? You're a much better influence on him than he is on you. " she put her hands on her hips, " Now if you'll

excuse me, I have a costume to prepare. " Chi-Chi turned and left for her own bedroom.

Goku watched her leave, then smiled again at his gift for Vegeta, " I bet Veggie's gonna LUV this! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Urrrg. " Vegeta shifted around in bed. As much as he disliked to admit it he was seriously not fond of the

halloweenized version of West City. Not that he was scared. Of course not. The Great and Powerful Saiyajin no Ouji fears

NOTHING. Vegeta smirked proudly and pulled his covers back down to where he normally left them, if not a little further,

" YOU WANT ME, YOU FALSE TERRORS OF THE NIGHT? THEN COME AND GET ME!! " he challanged.

" _▫_Rustle_▫_ " something moved out of the corner of his eye.

" AARG! " the ouji chucked his pillow at it with a hard thrust, knocking the objects over.

" Oof! "

" Oww! " one of the figures sat up and formed a ball of ki bright enough so Vegeta could see who it was, " Mommy

that hurt! " Vejitto rubbed the side of his head as he stood up.

" Such a strong pitching arm, Toussan. " Gogeta played with the pillow.

" You didn't get hit with the brunt of it. " Vejitto said, " Are you oh-kay Mommy? We heard something scream in

here so we came to check on you. "

" I didn't scream. Infact I have no need to. " Vegeta smirked, " You must've heard the wind. "

" Or **you** must've seen the giant blue 'n green worms! " Vejitto grinned Son-style.

" Worms. " Gogeta paled, " There're giant WORMS running around!? "

" Outside. " the portara fusion replied.

" Why would Bulma include such a thing in her halloween project when she knows Toussan and I are afra-- "

Vegeta made a "no" motion with his arms.

" --agreed upon a dislike of giant blue and green worms. " Gogeta corrected himself.

" Good. " Vegeta gave him a thumbs up.

" To scare you of course! " Vejitto chirped, sitting down on the side of Vegeta's bed. Gogeta plopped himself on the

bed as well.

" In that case maybe I should warn you and Kaasan ahead of time about the giant 7-foot-long needles. " Gogeta smiled.

" WHAT! " Vejitto yelped.

" Just kidding! " the dance fusion said. Vejitto sweatdropped, " Not that that means there aren't necessarily... "

" Goggie.. "

" If there were such a needle you can be rest assured I would save the both of you AND Kakarrotto from it's terrible

wrath. " Vegeta smirked, leaning back in his bed.

_" Help me Veggie! Help HELP **HELP**! " Goku cried out as he ran toward the ouji while being chased by a giant_

_needle_

_" No need to fear, my sweet peasant. " Vegeta lept before him, then grabbed the needle by the middle of its_

_stinger__ and snapped it in two. He grinned wickedly at the needle, who trembled in fear and ran off only to have Vegeta blast_

_it__ into a pile of smoking plastic and metal._

_" My HERO! " Goku glomped the little ouji's left arm._

_" BWAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed victoriously:::_

" BWAHAHAHA! Ahh...semeness. " he sighed contently.

" ... " Vejitto and Gogeta stared at him.

" PLATONIC..semeness. Haha. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Now if you'll excuse me I'd like to get some sleep for its,

" he looked over at his alarm clock, " 11:52pm and my birthday is quickly approaching; and I need my rest. "

" Oh-kay Mommy. " Vejitto smiled and left the room.

" Have a good night's sleep, Toussan! " Gogeta waved.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta waited for them to leave, then pulled the covers up even higher than when he started,

" Goodnight. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Drip_▫_drip_▫_drip_▫_ "

" YAWWWWN! " the little ouji yawned, sitting up in bed. He lightly flicked the gooey water off his nose and turned

to his alarm-clock, " ..wait, "gooey"?! " Vegeta said, confused. The small saiyajin turned the lights on in his room only to

gasp. Huge red gooey blobs were strewn about his bedroom. There was one ontop of his alarm clock, a dozen or so on his

clothes drawer, on the walls, his windows. Vegeta felt his forehead. The goo was even in there. He glanced sickeningly down

at the blob on his bed, then started to twitch and let out a scream, " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!! " he kicked the sheets

off and bolted out of the room and down the hall.

" Heehee. " Goku grinned as he ascended the stairs carrying the little birthday present and box of decorations. He

patted the top of the decoration box, then glanced back up only to see a blur flying at him, knocking Goku back down the

stairs before he had time to react, " OOF! " he hit the ground; the box of decorations falling beside him and the present

still in his hands. He looked up and flushed lightly to see what was laying ontop of him.

" Ugh. Will it EVER end? " Vegeta sat up from where he lay and picked a droplet of goo off his head, then flicked it

across the room.

" Umm. "

The ouji paused and looked down to see Goku, " ACK! " his face turned bright red.

" Happy birthday? " Goku suggested, holding the present upward.

" Uh, thanks. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " N--no need to worry Kakarrotto. I'm clothed. " he smirked.

Goku grabbed a glob of goo off Vegeta's arm and sniffed it.

" BAKA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS! " Vegeta exclaimed with worry.

Goku put his goo-laden finger in his mouth, then smiled, " Grape jelly! " he chirped.

" Huh. " Vegeta stared at him in disbelief. He held the present in one hand and took some goo off his shoulder, then

cautiously put it in his mouth, " You're...right? "

" BWA HA HA HA! " a voice laughed behind them. Vegeta recognized the Goku-ish-sounding voice and looked over his

shoulder in annoyance, " Happy Birthday, Vegeta-san! " Turles saluted him while holding a bucket of jelly in his free arm,

" Consider this your present! " he said, then marched off.

" Curse him. " Vegeta muttered, then turned back to Goku, who was smiling and reaching for more jelly, this time off

of Vegeta's other arm. The ouji watched as Goku swiped it off and ate it.

" **Mmm**-- "

" --willyoucutthatout! " Vegeta shouted quickly, embarassed.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chirped.

Vegeta hopped off the larger saiyajin, then sprayed himself with peasant-repel and sensed around the house for any

other ki's. He frowned when he noticed how many of them were off in the deeper parts of Capsule Corp.

" Aw, don't worry Veggie, no one forgot your birthday. " Goku reassured him.

The ouji twitched, " Must you read my mind like that. "

" Ji-chan and Goggie are gonna come to the party, and so's Raditsu! " Goku smiled.

" Bulma should be coming as well. " Turles said, " That is if she's woken up yet. "

" What? " Vegeta blinked.

" She fell asleep last night in the middle of hurriedly ordering your birthday gifts online. I WOULD have awoken her,

but that would have been a "good" thing to do. Besides I look forward to seeing just WHAT gifts arrive here, what with her

ordering them in such a sleepy condition...the fingers can so easily mistype a word or two or three when in said state. "

he teased.

" Are you coming to Veggie's party, Turles? " Goku asked.

" Perhaps... " Turles trailed off, " But first I have a few errends to attend to. " he smirked and headed off down

the hall.

" Oh-kay! See you in an hour then! " Goku waved while Vegeta headed back up the stairs.

" If he tries to come in, lock the door. " the ouji said blandly.

" Veh-GEE! That wouldn't be very nice. " the larger saiyajin frowned, following him up the stairs.

" Yeah well it wasn't very nice of him to slather my room in gobs of goo. " Vegeta opened the door to his room to

reveal its current state.

Goku gasped, " Oh my! All this jelly...how are we going to clean up for Veggie's party? "

" We could always have it in the lab. " Vegeta folded his arms in thought.

" Bulma's lab? " Goku blinked, " But Veggie I don't think we can have food down there... "

" Not HER lab, MY lab! " Vegeta pointed to himself.

" ... " Goku stared at him blankly, " Veggie has a lab? "

" Well, yes actually. " the ouji pressed a button hidden behind the wall, " But I wouldn't really call it a lab, more

like a base of operations. " he smirked. A small, air-vent-sized-tunnel opened up. There were spiderwebs strewn about the

edges. Vegeta sweatdropped with embarassment and brushed them away, " Ah ha ha. " he laughed, then shook his hand off,

" Of course I haven't used it in about 3 years so it may have a slight coat of dust to it. " Vegeta hopped inside the vent,

" Follow me, Kaka-- "

" --WHEEE! " Goku bounced in a second before Vegeta was about to push himself forward, causing them both to be

knocked down the vent at an fairly fast pace. The two saiyajin shot out at the end, Vegeta landing stomach-first onto the

ground and Goku ontop of him; the box of decorations rolling onto its side. Goku coughed a bit at the dust, " WOW Veggie that

was fun! I can't imagine why you would stop using such a thing. " he smiled warmly.

" Yes well, you see back then I was a little more...ah how do I say this...in disfavor with your existance, I had a

desire to study every aspect of your daily life in an attempt to discover a sensitive area for use in attack? " Vegeta smiled

cheesily up at him.

" ...oh. " Goku replied, almost 3/4ths done translating what Vegeta had just said, " So...Veggie was stalking me? "

" NO! No you, no...I was merely watching you out of, concern for my favorite peasant. "

" Awww! " the larger saiyajin leaned down and glomped him tightly, " It sounds so sweet when Veggie says it that

way. " he whispered.

" Why thank you. " Vegeta smirked. Goku gave another squeeze and it was then Vegeta realized just where he was.

On the floor of lab he had used a life-time ago for the purpose of stalking Goku and destroying him; half-naked, on his

stomach, with said saiyajin laying ontop of him hugging tightly and letting out soft repetitive purrs that rippled against

Vegeta's back and were slowly causing his brain to fuzz out to that mushy place were everything was nice..and comfortable...

and...safe, " AAAAAAAAAH! STOPITSTOPITSTOPIT!! " the ouji wailed in fright, bouncing up onto his feet and knocking Goku off.

Vegeta felt his body shudder as he glew bright red. He stumbled back and leaned against the wall for support while staring

off into space incrediously. The glow started to fade.

" Veggie? " Goku looked over at him, concerned.

The ouji's gaze turned to Goku.

" Veggie maybe you should get some clothes on. " he offered, " You're oh-kay, right? "

" Ah-- " Vegeta started out, " --I'm fine. I just...Kakarrotto you understand my need for CONTROL, right? I, I don't

like being in uke'd positions like the one I was in just now. I don't like being controlled. Infact I abhor it. " he

pouted stubbornly.

Goku walked up to him and smiled, " Aw Veggie, I would NEVER try to control you. EVER. "

A red line appeared above Vegeta's nose and the ouji backed up a few steps.

Goku assessed the situation, " Hey! I got an idea, how about you open your present! " he held it out.

" Hn. " the ouji warily took it back from Goku, " Alright. Just, hold on a second. " Vegeta pushed a nearby button,

instantaneously cleaning the entire room of its dust.

" Neat. " Goku said, impressed as he ran his finger along the surface of a now-clean flat-screen monitor.

Vegeta pulled up one of the wheely-chairs and sat down, then ripped the wrapping paper off to reveal a medium-sized

box, " Huh. A homemade concoction, Kakarrotto? " he said, amused.

" It is something special. " Goku grinned.

Vegeta lifted the lid and inside found what looked like some sort of check along with a little orange stop-watch,

" What's THIS? " he muttered to himself, baffled. Then read the paper quietly outloud, " _This check certifies that Veggie_

_is__ entitled to a full 24 hours of kaka-time to be used in a single 24 hours or within small random intervals; whichever way_

_Veggie sees fit._ " Vegeta sat there for a moment, " What? "

" Silly Veggie! " Goku hopped onto another chair and slid over to him, " I tried to make it like the papers I see in

Chi-chan's checkbook, that's why it looks a lil confusing. "

" I'll say its confusing. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " So, what's it do? "

" It doesn't really do anything. " Goku smiled, " It just means that Veggie can pick time out of his day or week or

month and ask me to do something or spend some time with him and since I promised I would have to do so. " Goku picked up the

stopwatch, " This counts up to 24 hours. Veggie starts it when he wants me to do somethin' for him, then stops it when he's

done and comes back to start it again the next time he needs my help. " the larger saiyajin explained.

" So...if I wanted you to have lunch with me, but Onna wanted you to have lunch with her, and I used this...you'd

come with me instead? " Vegeta gave an example.

" Yup! " Goku chirped, " As long as Veggie had time left on his 24 hours, I would break any other previous

en-gagements with anyone else to come see Veggie instead! "

" And during these 24 hours you'd do ANYTHING for me? " Vegeta smirked, starting to get it, " Why Kakarrotto, you've

given me the gift of temporary platonic-semeness! " he said, delighted, " How THOUGHTFUL! "

Goku sweetly pointed to an asterisk. Vegeta looked down at the bottom of the check.

" _The__ user of his check is prohibited from asking of the giver of this check to do the following; break any of The_

_Rules and/or wear that creepy scary servant-maid uniform that frightens the giver of this check and makes him terribly_

_uncomfortable_ " Vegeta read outloud, " Ah, of course. " he sweatdropped.

" I do not like wearing short little dresses, Veggie. " the larger saiyajin twiddled his thumbs.

" And I completely understand that. " Vegeta patted him on the arm. Goku wagged his tail, " So, where's our

"children"? "

" Well, since Ji-chan, Goggie, and I decided we didn't want Veggie to have to work on his birthday--they're making

the cake! " Goku grinned.

" Really? " Vegeta said, interested.

" Really! "

The two saiyajin turned around to see Vejitto and Gogeta standing there; Vejitto holding a large chocolate cake and

Gogeta holding Vegeta's usual training outfit.

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOMMY! "

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOUSSAN! " they said in unison.

Vejitto sat the cake down in the middle of the table that was in the former base of operations, " Wow, I remember

this place! "

" You do? " Vegeta blinked.

" From your memories, Mommy. " Vejitto pointed to his head, " It is i-ronic for Toussan to throw your birthday party

in the same room you used to use to try and figure out how to destroy him. " he grinned.

Goku sweatdropped.

" Ah haha, yeah well, you saw what Turles did to my room. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" Oh I cleaned that up. " Gogeta said cheerfully, " But having the party down here'll be more fun! AND it'll confuse

Onna once she gets upstairs and finds your bedroom empty! "

" GASP! Chi-chan is coming! " Goku gasped in slight fear.

" Sure, we sensed her ki while we were finishing the cake. " Vejitto pointed to the exit while Vegeta took his

clothes from Gogeta and started to get dressed.

" Aren't you going to shower first? " Gogeta asked.

" I'll do it later. " the ouji responded, then smirked, " Well then, if Onna's coming maybe it'll give me a chance

to try out my semerific present courtesy of Kakarrotto. " he waved the check in the air.

" Oh Veggie NO! I don't want Chi-chan getting mad at you! " Goku said, worried, " She is just starting to trust me

on my own with Veggie. If I'm not in control of the party when she gets here she'll get upset and then I won't be able to

come over to Veggie's house for such a long while and I hate being away form my Veggie! " he pleaded.

" ... " Vegeta sighed, " Very well. I'll merely flaunt my present instead. "

" Good. " Goku smiled, then excitedly pumped his fist in the air, " Now let's get his room set-up for Veggie's

birthday while the cake cools and Ditsu a-rrives! "

The fusions cheered, " HURRAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_VROOOOM_▫_ " Chi-Chi stepped onto the gas pedal of the hover-car as it sped through the sky towards West City. It

wasn't that she didn't trust Goku to manage the Ouji's birthday party, no, her reason for going to check on them was the

terrible nightmare she had last night which woke her up at 4 in the morning with insomnia. Chi-Chi'd been desperately trying

to block it out all morning; this twisted nightmarish version of the birthday party Goku would be throwing Vegeta in the

ouji's bedroom. In it the mushy soundtrack she'd warned Goku about had been playing and the bed wasn't a bed but a giant

chocolate cake and there were cupcakes with little candles around it and the Ouji was there and..., " EEEW! The stuff of

sick and disgusting nightmares, that's what it was! " Chi-Chi cried out, nauseous. At least Goku had remained in-charge like

she'd told him. But STILL, such a disturbing and bizarre dream, " And he'd broken the RULES! That is why I must go check the

Ouji's room to make sure it still looks the way its supposed to and that things aren't happening inside it that would break

The Rules I have set for Goku-san. " she nodded determindly, then hit the gas harder and blasted off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Expect clear skies tommorow and throughout the weekend. " the tv said while Raditsu finished wrapping his present,

which was surprisingly a lot harder than he expected. The large saiyajin picked up the gift and looked it over, " Our

Halloween forecast shows a high of 65 and a low of 58. " the meteorologist said, " And remember to be extra-careful, looks

like its going to be a FULL MOON tommorow night. "

" ?! " Raditsu froze in place, then whipped his head to the side, " FULL MOON!? "

" Better watch out for those werewolves. " the one newscaster teased the other.

" Ah ha ha ha. " the other newscaster laughed, " And now onto local news... "

Raditsu sighed, " So much for "trick-or-treating". Being outside during the full-moon sends us into heat. I'd rather

not go out to get candy and wake up the next morning in some strange, awkward situation. " he sweatdropped at the thought.

The large saiyajin picked the gift up and put his fingers to his forehead, " And as much as I hate to be the bearer of bad

news... " he teleported out of his house and into the former base of operations where Vegeta and the others currently were.

The entire room was decorated in "Happy Birthday" banners and streamers. Vejitto and Gogeta were placing candles into the

top of the chocolate cake and Goku was trying to convince Vegeta to wear a little party hat like the one he currently wore,

" ...what IS this place? "

" ... " the other saiyajin instantly glanced over at him.

" Here niichan have a hat! " Goku chirped, happily plunking one ontop of Raditsu's head. The larger saiyajin

sweatdropped.

" Vegeta there's something you need to know. " he said urgently.

" You can tell me later. " Vegeta took the present from him and placed it onto the pile with Vejitto and Gogeta's,

" Now, who wants some cake! " he smirked.

" But Veggie--what about Turles? " Goku asked.

Vegeta stared at him lamely, " What about Turles. "

" Yes? "

The ouji turned to see said saiyajin suddenly standing there grinning and wearing one of the little party hats,

" ACK!? How did you--you don't know how to teleport! " he sputtered.

" We type-3 saiyajin peasants are very mysterious, Vegeta-san. " Turles chuckled.

Vegeta glanced back at a grinning Goku, " I noticed. " he said flatly.

" SO! " Goku flicked off the lights, " Everyone ready to sing the "Happy Birthday" song and for Veggie to blow out

the candles and get a special wish? "

" Wish? " Vegeta's head shot to attention.

Vejitto formed a small ball of ki and lit one of the candles. The flame spread to the other 38 candles in an instant

and the result of the flaming cake appeared slightly intimidating.

" Just exactly what kind of wish are you talking about? " Vegeta looked over at Goku, curious.

Goku smiled, " Well, its not like the dragon balls, but if you make a secret wish while blowing out your candles and

don't tell that wish to anybody, it'll come true. "

" Anything. Even something that is not within Shenlong's power to grant? " Vegeta questioned further.

Goku held the little ouji's hands, " Anything. "

" ... " Vegeta looked down and his face turned bright red.

" Heh-heh, I know what Kakarrotto'd like to wish for! " Turles gave a cheesy grin.

" HUH!? " Goku froze in place, his cheeks turning pink.

Vegeta yanked his hands away, " HEY! Don't insinuate non-platonic situations about my peasant! "

" Your "favorite" peasant. " Turles teased further.

Goku's entire face was glowing now. He looked away and started to twiddle his thumbs, " Oh my... "

" Don't worry Kakarrotto, **I** believe you in that you don't have any non-platonic thoughts of me floating around in

the vast reaches of your kaka-mind. " Vegeta patted Goku on the back comfortingly.

" T--thank you little Veggie. " Goku nodded, then perked back up, " Now let's sing! "

" Do we have to? " Vegeta shifted uneasily.

" _▫_Ah-hem_▫_ " Goku cleared his throat and he and the fusions began to sing.

" Happy birthday to you! " Gogeta sang.

" Happy birthday to you! " Vejitto sang as well.

" Happy birthday dear Veggie! " Goku glomped the ouji from behind, startling him.

" Happy birthday to you! " all three of them sang at once. Goku let go of Vegeta and they all applauded the ouji.

" Go on Veggie! Make a wish! " Goku said, excited.

Vegeta smirked, then took a deep breath and blew out all 39 candles in one shot.

" Yay! Hahaha! " Goku clapped again, then suddenly whipped out a huge knife, causing Vegeta to jump back, " Here you

go Veggie! Cut the cake--once we remove the candles that is. " he said as he started to do so.

" You know Mommy, you get a second wish when you cut the cake. " Vejitto said.

" Really? " Vegeta looked surprised.

" Yup! "

" Well then, give me a moment to think. It'll come to me. " he folded his arms and nodded.

" OUJI!!! " a voice shouted from up above in Vegeta's bedroom.

Vegeta grinned evilly, " Ah, I know what to wish for. "

Chi-Chi looked around Vegeta's empty bedroom, yet somehow sensing the ouji, Goku, and the other 4 saiyajin,

" What--? "

" Let her in, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta chuckled.

Goku pressed a button on the wall and the sound of a screaming person plummeting downward was soon heard.

" WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA----ungh! " Chi-Chi caught herself just half a foot above the floor.

" Onna! Greetings and hello! " Vegeta walked up to her.

" Ouji. " Chi-Chi said with distaste.

" Here to help celebrate the 39th anniversary of my existance? " he grinned.

" No. I'm here to check and make sure Goku-san is in control of this party he's throwing. " Chi-Chi got to her feet,

" Wait--did you say THIRTY-NINE?! "

" Yes? " Vegeta smirked.

Chi-Chi gawked at him, then turned to Goku, " Do you have any idea how UNFAIR that is! I'm 5 years younger than the

Ouji, yet somehow he looks like he's 22 and I look like **I'M** 39! "

" Ah, the saiyajin aging process. What a beautiful thing it is. " Vegeta cracked his knuckles.

" Indeed. " Turles agreed, checking his reflection in one of the monitors, " Chi-Chi, how old do humans generally

live to be? "

" Around 100. " she replied.

" Hm.. " the evil type-3 saiyajin did the math, then grinned, " BWAHAHA! That means in saiyajin years with your

lifespan you'd currently be 170! "

" WHAT?! "

Vegeta snickered at this, " Old enough to be my great-great grandmother. "

A vein bulged on Chi-Chi's forehead.

" Heeheehee. " Goku started to giggle, then recieved a death-glare from Chi-Chi and quickly shut up.

" Now, where are we? "

" Oh, just the remains of a 3-year-old failed project I affectionately codenamed "B.A.K.A.S". " Vegeta shrugged it

off.

" "B.a.k.a.s."? " Chi-Chi said skeptically.

" "Big Amazing KakA-monitoring System. "

" ...you mean its some sort of advanced Goku-stalking device? " she raised an eyebrow.

" You know I dislike to use the word "stalk". I prefer "watch". " Vegeta nodded, " Would you like some cake? "

" Not if you're eating any. "

" Oh well, more cake for Kakay and I then. " the ouji chuckled and patted Goku on the shoulder, " Speaking of

Kakarrotto, he gave me a very unique and wonderful birthday present this year. "

" ! " Goku froze, " Veggieno! "

" However I will refrain from telling you what it is because Kakarrotto, being the modest peasant he is, would

rather we keep it between the two of us. " the ouji said smoothly.

Chi-Chi's fists clenched.

" Veggie I do not think its very wise to make Chi-chan mad on your birthday. " Goku said, worried while Vegeta cut

a piece of the cake.

" Here you go, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta handed it to him.

" Aw, thanks Veggie! " Goku said, touched.

Vegeta cut another slice, " I'll be right back. I'm off to deliver this piece to Bulma--who has hopefully woken up

by now. Be right back, my sweet peasant. " he smirked, half-hugging Goku where Chi-Chi could see him. She silently fumed,

then calmed down when Vegeta teleported out of the room.

Goku sighed, content, " I'm happy that Veggie's happy. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh...my head. " Bulma groaned as she sat up. She sleepily looked at the time on her computer's start-bar and

yelped, " AHHH! What happened?! How could I have slept through all that--OH NO! Vegeta's presents! "

" Hai? "

She looked over to see Vegeta standing beside her chair and presenting her with a large slice of chocolate cake.

" Hey, don't worry about it. " Vegeta set the cake down infront of her.

" Oh Vegeta I'm so sorry I've just been so busy with my work and the Capsule Corp Meetings and this halloween-related

stuff that...if its any consolation your gifts should be here in about a week and a half. "

Vegeta sat down on her desk, " No need to rush. " he shrugged, " Kakarrotto threw me a party and the fusions baked a

birthday-cake for me so its alright. " the ouji then smiled at her, " At least for once I can actually celebrate my birthday

and those around me actually care to celebrate it with me! "

Bulma smiled back, " You know, you can be really sweet when you want to. "

" Heh. " Vegeta smirked, " As long as I'm in your favor at the moment; I was wondering... "

" Yeah...? :) "

" Do you think you could create a pair of sunglasses that'll allow me to leave the house tommorow night yet block my

eyes from the full moon's zeno rays so I don't go into heat halfway through trick-or-treating? " he grinned.

" WAHH! " Bulma fell over, then got up, " Yeah...sure Vegeta. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_flip_▫_flip_▫_flip_▫_ " Vegeta pressed the button on the remote control as he and Raditsu sat on the living room couch.

The rest of Vegeta's party had gone off fairly well. He returned, they ate cake, and Chi-Chi dragged Goku out of the former

lab and back home. Raditsu looked over at the ouji, who was wearing a huge pair of what looked like dark sunglasses.

" I'm guessing you found out about the full moon tommorow night as well. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" I like to keep myself up-to-date on the latest weather phenomenon. " the smaller saiyajin smirked.

" You have anymore of those special full-moon goggles for the rest of us? "

" I have a backup pair. " he held out a second pair of the sunglasses, which Raditsu took and looked over.

" What about ototochan, Vejitto, Gogeta, and Turles? " Raditsu put the sunglasses on.

" You know, I hadn't really gotten that far. " Vegeta thought outloud, sitting back in his seat, " Hn...I'm sure

they'll all be fine. "

" Do you really want to take the risk of Kakarrotto going into heat while you're trick-or-treating with him in this

temporarily-altered version of West City? " Raditsu asked, concerned.

" ... " Vegeta sat there silent for a moment, then leaned over and snatched the back-up pair of sunglasses.

" HEY! "

" On second thought better safe than sorry, Kaka-wise. " the ouji nodded, then tugged on his right earlobe, " Oh

Kakarrotto—— "

" YesVeggie? " Goku teleported before them.

" ?! " Raditsu shook his head, startled.

" Kakarrotto, my peasant, I'd like for you to wear these special sunglasses this Halloween to..protect your eyes from

the effects of the zeno rays that'll be bouncing off the moon. " he handed the sunglasses to Goku, who put them on.

" Haha! THANK YOU Veggie! " Goku gushed, giving the ouji a hug and then teleporting back home.

" See, that portara mini-bond is useful for something. " Vegeta said.

" What about me?! " Raditsu said incrediously.

" You'll survive. " the ouji contently shrugged it off.

" Fine! I didn't want to go out trick-or-treating anyway. " Raditsu huffed.

" Good. "

" _▫_SNATCH_▫_! " Vegeta's sunglasses were suddenly yanked off his face.

" **HEY** " he angrily turned to Raditsu, who looked over at him casually.

" BWAHAHA! "

Vegeta turned to see over the back of the couch where Turles stood a foot away holding said glasses, " YOU! "

" Yes? " Turles smirked.

" HAA! " Vegeta burst into ssj1 and lept off the couch, racing after Turles down the hall.

Raditsu snickered and took this opportunity to lay down sideways on the couch, " Heh-heh-heh. This might not be

such a bad "Hallo-ween" afterall! "

Bunni peered over the side of the couch at him and held out a plate of candy, " Peanut-butter cup? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

HALLOWEEN

" WOW Gohan, I'm impressed! You really pulled it off well. " Videl said in awe, wearing her Saiyagirl uniform.

Goten was in his Saiyaboy uniform and Gohan in his mystery costume.

" Haha, yeah niichan you look just like him! " Goten grinned.

" Ya think so? " Gohan smiled.

" 'Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery'. " Videl motioned to Goten, whose "Saiyaboy" uniform was almost

near-identical to Gohan's larger adult version.

" Heehee. " the chibi Son giggled.

" Is he going to be at the festival? " Videl asked.

" I hope so. I'd hate to see my costume go to waste without him seeing it. " Gohan patted his arms.

Chi-Chi poked her head in the doorway, " Hey, how's everybody doing in--GASP! GOHAN-CHAN! "

" Amazing likeness, isn't it? " Gohan grinned.

" Albeit the height difference. " Videl pointed at him.

" Hey I'm tall enough as it is. " the demi-saiyajin sweatdropped, then sweatdropped further at Chi-Chi in her

costume, " THAT'S your mystery-costume kaasan? "

" What's wrong with it. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" Ah--nothing! Nothing! It's just that..I mean, going as a witch is such an average costume choice. "

" Heh. " Chi-Chi stood upright, wearing a typical black hat and a hoodless black robe, " I'm very well aware of that,

Gohan. But you see there's a reason why I chose an otherwise "normal" costume as opposed to one like your own. " she whipped

out a book.

" ... " Gohan, Videl, and Goten stared at it.

" What's that? " Gohan asked.

Chi-Chi grinned, " It's my mother's. " she zipped over to them, " I think its some sort of book of curses! Like the one in that soap opera! "

" So...your mom's a witch? " Videl said, confused.

" NO SHE IS NOT! " Chi-Chi snapped, " Anyway, I'm going to use this book to curse the Ouji. "

Gohan sweatdropped, then flipped through the book, " Kaasan, this whole thing is in some entirely different language,

how are you going to read any of it? "

" That's why I came to you. " she said brightly, " I was hoping it was greek or latin or one of those ancient

languages I had you learn. "

Gohan flipped through a few more pages, " It's neither. "

" Oh. " Chi-Chi said, disappointed, " ...egyptian? "

" No. " Gohan sweatdropped, " Infact I don't think I've ever seen this language before in my life. "

" Ah well. " she took the book back, " Maybe I'll pretend I can read it and announce to the Ouji that I cursed him

and trick his brain into thinking that he IS cursed. "

" Why would you do that? " Goten asked.

" Because he's asking for it. " she nodded, determined, " That little Ouji was so smug and full of himself at

whatever gift it was Goku-san gave him! He had Goku-san wrapped around his evil little Ouji-fingers and that is

unacceptable! "

" You know, you could just ASK Toussan what he gave Vegeta. " Gohan suggested.

" I COULD, but that would never work since the Ouji wants Goku-san to keep it a secret. " Chi-Chi huffed, folding her

arms.

" Come on Chi-chan we gotta hurry! I gotta get to Veggie's house before the trick-or-treating starts! " Goku said

excitedly, bouncing into the room wearing his saiyajin armor.

" You know, you don't look half-bad in that; considering its Ouji-wear. " Chi-Chi looked him up and down, impressed.

" Aw, thanks Chi-chan! " Goku chirped, then glanced at Gohan and gasped, " Oh my goodness! He's-- "

" --thought up such an inventive costume, huh. " Chi-Chi smiled.

" I'll say! Except for the height you look just like him, Gohan! " Goku said, surprised.

" Heh. " Gohan smiled.

" Now, " Goku pointed off in the direction of the front door, " TO VEGGIE'S HOUSE! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_" ▫Pant▫pant▫pant▫pant▫. " Vegeta breathed heavily as he ran through an unfamiliar, darkened hallway._

_" BWAHAHAHAHA! " a deep, twisted voice laughed behind him, as if slowed down and gone through several audio mixing_

_devices__, " YOU CAN'T ESCAPE! YOU'RE NOT POWERFUL ENOUGH TO ESCAPE! "_

_Vegeta screeched to a halt at this, " Not POWERFUL enough? " he gawked in disbelief, then smirked, " I guess you_

_don't__ know who you're dealing with. " the ouji burst into ssj2 only to have it instantly disappear on him, " HUH!? " he_

_freaked__ out, " What the-- " he tried powering up again but this time couldn't even get into ssj1. The wicked figure loomed_

_over__ him in gigantic preportions. The figure held above his head a painful-looking weapon of which Vegeta had never seen_

_before__. The weapon came careening down at Vegeta, who dodged it only to slam into something large, red and gooey like the_

_jelly__ he had touched earlier._

_" Eew. " Vegeta said flatly, then tried to yank his arm out of the goop only find himself being pulled further into_

_it__ like quicksand. A flash of panic ran down his spine as he tried to pull himself out only to be completely submurged in_

_the__ goo. Vegeta shuddered in disgust as he opened his eyes. There was a bright light ahead of him and he started swimming_

_towards__ it. His head emerged out the other end of the goo and he let out the deep breath that he felt he had just held for_

_a__ good 2 minutes or so, saving his lungs from that awful burning feeling, " Huh, NOW where am I? "_

_" RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! "_

_The ouji paled. Above him, or rather, beneath him sat a dozen huge blue worms with sharp piercing teeth that looked_

_as__ if they could slice through steel._

_The biggest worm out of the group grinned maniacally up at the little ouji, then lundged upward at him._

_" AAAUUUGH!! " Vegeta took a deep breath, then pulled himself back into the goo, just missing the worm by seconds._

_He let out a mental sigh of relief as he floated there._

_" Hmhmhm. Lalala. " Goku, wearing his usual gi, randomly swam by wearing a scuba-mask and scuba-fins while four_

_Goten-sized kaka-germs swam behind him like a school of fish, " Hi Veggie! " he waved._

_" Yeah...hi. " Vegeta waved back, confused._

_" Nice skirt, Veggie. "_

_The ouji blinked, then looked down to see he was indeed wearing said object inplace of his training pants, " ACK! "_

_he__ grabbed it in fright and pulled it down._

_Goku floated off, " "At least its not pink_—_!". " he quoted himself from before, Vegeta recognizing it from a_

_conversation__ about the outfit Goku was wearing when he'd gotten back to Earth after fighting Freeza._

_" ▫Chop▫chop▫chop▫chop▫chop▫. " a whirring sound of a pair of blades suddenly came from behind Vegeta, who felt_

_himself__ being pulled backwards. The current became stronger and Goku was now completely out of his sight, Vegeta tried_

_swimming__ against the current but with no real progress._

_" KUSO... " he tried going ssj again only to have that unreachable as well. The force pulling him towards it was_

_suddenly__ visible. It was a gigantic pair of cooking blades. The exact same kind he used in the blender on fruit, vegetables,_

_and meat while cooking; only these blades were at least 12 feet long, 6 feet wide each; and going at about 70mph,_

_" WAHHH__!! " Vegeta scrambled to get away but was pulled even closer. He was seconds away from getting chopped into shreds,_

_" **KAKARROTTO**_**_ HELP!!!!_**

" Yes? "

" ! " Vegeta opened his eyes to see he was in bed with Goku sitting cross-legged at the edge of said piece of

furniture, watching him with concern and in his saiyajin armor, " I mean--I can handle myself just fine Kakarrotto. I have

no need for your assistance. " Vegeta folded his arms proudly.

" Veggiesure? " Goku asked, worried.

" I'm FINE, Kakarrotto. "

" Good. " Goku nodded, " Ready to go trick-or-treating? "

" In a moment. Let me at least get cleaned up. " the ouji hopped out of bed. He'd only gone down to take a short

nap but had somehow slept for 2 whole hours. It was now 5pm, " I woke up a lot sweatier than I thought I would. I need a

shower. " he grumbled.

" Or a bath! " Goku chirped.

" I don't take baths. " Vegeta said flatly.

" Oh. Oh-kay. " the larger saiyajin nodded, then watched as Vegeta left his room. Goku smiled warmly.

The saiyajin no ouji sighed in relief as he left the room wearing his training uniform, minus the boots. Vegeta

rubbed the sides of his head, " Curse my overactive imagination and the horrors of which it is capable of releasing upon me."

he muttered and took 3 towels out of the linen closet. Vegeta glanced over the railing to see people were already arriving

for the Capsule Corp Halloween Party. While all of West City itself was having a festival/carnival, Bulma took it upon

herself to enlarge the festivities even more by adding a party to it.

Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo, and Yamcha had arrived so far. Piccolo wearing his father's gi and super-sized to twice his

own size so that, while he appeared dispropotioned to the others who were shorter than him to begin with, he was just able

to fit through the doors in the building without having to duck. Dende was dressed as a pirate, Yamcha as a football player,

and Mr. Popo as a doctor.

Vegeta walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He sat the towels ontop of the toilet-seat and

turned the shower on.

" Hey everyone! " Bulma said happily, exciting the downstairs hallway and into the livingroom, " HAPPY HALLOWEEN! "

she announced, back in her saiyajin no oujo uniform.

" Happy Halloween! " they replied.

" Wow! You look great, Bulma. " Yamcha grinned.

" Thanks! "

Piccolo cocked an eyebrow, " Hey isn't that-- "

" --well, yes, it was. " she laughed nervously, " But Son-kun's oh-kay with it! "

" Alright. " the tall namekian said skeptically, " What's Goku going as? "

" Vegeta's bodyguard. " Bulma replied.

" Heh-heh-heh. " he snickered, " Now that's believable. "

" _▫_DING-DONG_▫_! "

" And there he is now. " Piccolo said.

" There who is? "

Piccolo paused, then looked over to see Goku standing there in his saiyajin armor, " ACK! I mean--how---nevermind. "

" Hee—. " Goku grinned at him, " I'll get it! " he said cheerfully as he walked up to the door, " Hello—? "

The others behind him took one look at those in the doorway and let out a gasp.

* * *

2:06 PM 10/29/2004 

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: Yup! Definately two chapters.

Vegeta: Good to know you learned your lesson about creating gigantic chapters.

Chuquita: (nervous laugh) Haha, yeah. They really exhaust me pretty badly. (to audiance) That's why if a chapter gets to

60-something kb and if there's still a lot more to say, I'll simply have it said in the form of an additional chapter.

Vegeta: (nods thoughtfully)

Goku: Happy Early Halloween!

Vegeta: Indeed.

Chuquita: Part 2 will be the actual "trick-or-treating" chapter. Also I'm not sure yet what I'm going to have the fusions

be for Halloween...but it'll be figured out by part 2!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: Also, about Veggie and the goo; he does freak out twice after getting splattered with gooey substance in ep 274.

Vegeta: Must you remind me about that embarassing situation.

Goku: :)

Chuquita: See you sometime next week everybody! And HAPPY HALLOWEEN!

Goku: (waves excitedly) Byebye!


	2. Happy Halloween

**Author's Note: Rated PG for Halloween situations. If anything bothers you please click the back button. Thank you - Chuquita**

9:42 PM 10/29/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: _-from dbz ep #274 "Is this a Nightmare or an Illusion!? Goku and Gohan's Father/Son __Battle_

_Vegeta: You're the one that told me to keep my attacks under control. He's sure to have felt us from that attack!_

_Goku: You think so? I thought that was pretty weak._

_▫A rumbling sound is heard, and another monster comes down the tunnel toward them▫_

_Kid Monster: hurrying over to the fallen one Brother!_

_Kid: Brother! Brother! Brother! Daddy!! Look what they did to Brother!!_

_Goku: Did he just say 'Daddy?' I have a really bad feeling about this._

_Vegeta: looking disgusted Kakarotto! This is why I hate gooey junk like this!_

_▫The monster's father appears▫_

_Goku: Here he is!_

_Vegeta: I think I'm gonna puke!_

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Goku: (happily holds a bucket up to Veggie's mouth to catch said 'puke') :)

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: (grinning) Ah, episode 274, a classic!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) I can't for the life of me figure out why you enjoy watching me freak out at things.

Chuquita: (happily) Cuz you're so much FUN when you're doing something other than just standing there bored with your arms

folded over your chest!

Goku: Heehee, **I'll** save you from the big scary wormies, Veggie!

Chuquita: Oh! (to Goku) Did you know according to Orchideater that Veggie's fear of worms is called scoleciphobia?

Goku: Ooh!

Chuquita: Orchideater also said your needle fear is called belonephobia.

Goku: (sweatdrops) Both those phobias sound hard to prounounce.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Welcome to Part 2 everybody! And Happy Halloween!

Vegeta: I'm mildly fearing for myself in this chapter.

Chuquita: (raises eyebrow) "Mildly fearing"?

Vegeta: Well after what happened to me in the previous fic its a little harder for me to become easily frightened.

Chuquita: Ah.

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: (grins) Now in fic **100** they'll be PLENTY of stuff for you to be--

Vegeta: Alright! Alright! (folds his arms) Can we avoid talking about what's going to happen to me then and focus on what's

going to happen to me now.

Chuquita: If you say so. (happily) In this chapter, Veggie gets attacked by more of those giant blue and green worms he saw

outside his window in part 1! Only outside!

Vegeta: WAH! (falls over) I MEANT SOMETHING PLEASANT!

Goku: (Mr. Suggestion) You'll get candy.

Vegeta: Candy is good...however it cannot heal the embarassment of having your peasant seeing you freak out over a worm..or

a gooey substance.

Goku: (smiles) Aw Veggie, I'll still luv u no matter WHAT you have a phobia of!

Vegeta: (shifts uneasily) Ah haha..ha...

Chuquita: And now for some trick-or-treating!

Goku: Hurrah! (whips out his saiyajin armor) Time to protect my Veggie from any evils that may attack him!

Vegeta: Is that really necessary?

Chuquita: He is your "bodyguard" for the day, right?

Goku: :)

Vegeta: (sighs) Alright.

Goku: YAY! (glomps Veggie) Don't worry little Veggie! I'll be the best Veggiesbodyguard EVER!

Vegeta: (cheeks flush red) (laughs nervously)

Chuquita: Onto Part 2!

dl

/dl

Summary: Happy Halloween! Thanks to Bulma's ingenius inventions, West City is having a townwide Halloween Festival! Meanwhile, Veggie's having a birthday, the fusions are preparing for mischief night,and Raditsu and Turles are finding out just what halloween is, thanks to Goku--who's thought up a very special birthday present just for Veggie. But what happens when Chi-Chi finds out exactly what kind of gift Goku'll be giving? Will she be able to stop him from going through with it? And what happens when Halloween turns out to be on the night of a full moon? Will anyone go trick-or-treating? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Junior l Soggy Veggies l Gloves l Curses l Sunglasses l Don't look up l Fusions at the Festival l Too much to handle l Bumper Cars l Number Crunching l Trick or Treat l Funhouse l Turles's Naughty Prank – Veggie-related Fear l WORMS! l You'll Have to Pay for That l You 'n Me, Veggie l **

* * *

" Wow... " Bulma murmured in disbelief as the group stared at Gohan, " Very...impressive? "

" Thanks! " the demi-saiyajin grinned, then leaned to the side, past her, " What do you think, Piccolo? "

Piccolo glanced over at Gohan and sweatdropped. He de-super-sized back to his original height and walked over to him,

" Hmm... "

" ...well? "

He put a hand on either of Gohan's shoulders, " You did good, son. "

" Thanks Piccolo! " Gohan grinned.

" He's not your son. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" He certainly looks like it at the moment. " Piccolo replied and backed up, " Say Gohan how did you manage to make

the antennae? "

" Actually I bought 'um. " Gohan flicked one of them, " Then I just glued them to the bald cap. "

" Ah. " Piccolo said to the demi-saiyajin who currently looked like a shorter version of himself with eyebrows.

" Say where's Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and the others? " Chi-Chi asked Bulma.

" Oh they're coming. Kuririn called me a little while ago. They're having car trouble so he and Juuhachigou might

be flying here instead. " she replied.

" Haha, I'd hate to have to fly through that. " Yamcha motioned out the window, " You did an unbelievably realistic

job on the city, Bulma. "

" Well I haven't done anything that big for Halloween the past couple years so I figured why not go all out this

year? And its not like I didn't have the extra money and technology for it. "

" What about the worms? " Dende asked.

" My old enlarging machine. " Bulma smirked.

" Oh. "

" Heehee—, Veggie won't have to worry about ANY enlarged worms OR gooey stuff cuz today I am Veggie's bodyguard and

here to pro-tect him! " Goku said happily, pumping his fist in the air.

" Why would the Ouji need to protection from stuff like that? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" Oh yeah! That's right none of you were there to see Veggie freak out while we were inside Buu. " Goku said

thoughtfully, " Veggie doesn't like giant worms and got all blue in the face and hid behind me when we met them, and then he

got splattered with goo twice and both times Veggie made funny faces and twitched shakily at it. " he explained.

" Really? " Chi-Chi looked genuinely amused, " THAT would've been a fun moment to see. "

" It wasn't fun, Veggie was scared. " Goku sweatdropped.

" He told me about it. That's what gave me the idea for the worms. " Bulma motioned outside. A large blue worm

sguiggled by the building.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Fwoooosh_▫_. " the water shot out of the nozzle.

Vegeta sighed as he stood in the shower, " Stupid nightmare...gets me worked up for nothing. "

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! " the ouji froze as a huge worm ran outside past the small window in the shower.

Vegeta cringed and shuddered slightly until the ground stopped quaking from the worm's movement, " Errrr...MUST THIS

HOLIDAY HAVE AN ABSOLUTE NEED FOR MAKING ME NAUSEOUS?! " he wailed at the ceiling.

" _▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_knock_▫_ Veggie? " a voice came from outside with a worried tone to it, " Oh Veggie are you oh-kay?! "

A blushline appeared over Vegeta's nose, " I'm FINE, Kakarrotto. Just taking out some frustration on my lungs. "

" ... " the latter was silent.

" ... " Vegeta went back to washing the conditioner out of his hair.

" Does Veggie want me to come inside so he won't be all alone? "

" NO! " Vegeta snapped, then sweatdropped when he felt the ki sadden, " I mean, no thank you, Kakarrotto. I can

take care of the problem by myself. " the ouji shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, then put a towel around his

waist, one on his head, and one over his shoulders. He walked to the bathroom door and opened it only to come face to chest

with the larger saiyajin, " !? "

" :) " Goku smiled down at him.

" Oh. You uh, you waited here. "

" That's what a bodyguard does, right Veggie? " Goku asked.

" Umm, hai. " Vegeta backed a foot or so away from him, " I'm just, gonna go get changed. Yeah. " he laughed

nervously and started off down the hall, Goku following after him.

" Wow Veggie you sure use a lot of towels. " the larger saiyajin observed, then grinned, " I only use one! "

" _▫_Ack_▫_! " Vegeta almost froze in mid-step, then regained his balance, " Do I really need to know how many towels

you use to dry your wet Kaka-body off with! " he grumbled, his cheeks turning red.

" Haha, remember when you first started living here and didn't know anything's name and used to calls them "drying

cloths"? " Bulma laughed from a floor below, causing everyone to instantly look up at where the two saiyajin were.

" Heeheehee. " Goku giggled, " Really Veggie? "

Vegeta sighed, " Yes. " he reached for the doorknob to his room and opened it. The ouji prepared to enter when he

glanced down to see one of Goku's feet already in the doorway, " Do you mind? "

" Mind what? "

" YOU KNOW! " the ouji exclaimed, embarassed, " I know you're trying to get into your role for the evening Kakarrotto

but that doesn't mean you have to sit around in my room while I get changed! "

" Oh. Oh-kay. " Goku chirped, then backed up a few steps, turned around, and plopped himself on the floor while

staring at the staircase a few feet infront of him.

" ... " Vegeta stood there, stunned, " Nothing bothers you, does it? "

" Nope! " the larger saiyajin grinned.

" Hm... "

" ... " _▫_

" COME ON! " Vegeta suddenly grabbed Goku by the back of his collar and yanked him into his room, then slammed the

door shut.

Bulma, Chi-Chi, and the others stared up at the now-closed door.

" That was odd. " Bulma said, slightly worried.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't believe you what if there had been a huge worm inside my room you would've just sat there while it ate me

all because I told you to! " Vegeta confusedly grumbled to himself as he got changed. Goku sat on a chair facing the wall

opposite Vegeta.

" Veggie what are you talking a-bout? " Goku blinked.

" OH.. " Vegeta pulled one of his gloves on, " NOTHING. " he paused for a moment, " You're not going to suddenly

stop caring about me, are you? "

Goku gasped and whipped around, " Oh VEGGIE NO-- "

" ... " Vegeta stood there in his boxers, gloves, and boots.

" Veggie puts his gloves and boots on **before** his training uniform? " Goku tilted his head.

" Erm,..there's nothing wrong with that. Besides I only take my gloves and boots off when absolutely necessary. "

" Why? "

" Because they're important! I don't just touch ANYONE with my hands naked. " the ouji turned around and pointed to

his back, " As you can see, my back has quite a few leftover scars due to Freeza. "

" GASP! Oh Veggie... " Goku's eyes instantly watered at the painful-looking marks, " I'm so sorry... "

" What do you have to be sorry about? " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" That I wasn't there to save Veggie sooner? " the larger saiyajin squeaked out, feeling terrible for him.

" Yah... " Vegeta shifted around uneasily for a moment, " Anyway, my hands are one of the few body parts I have that

haven't been scarred, slashed, or harmed during battle, so I like to be...cautious with them. " he pulled one of the gloves

off for a moment, then smirked, " Also, they're slightly bigger than yours. "

Goku took his glove off and held his hand up a foot away from Vegeta's, " No, mine are bigger. "

" They are NOT! " Vegeta mock-gasped, " HERE! " he whipped out a pencil and paper, " Trace your hand! NOW! "

The larger saiyajin sweatdropped, then took the pencil and paper and did so, " Oh-kay. Here you go Veggie. "

Vegeta held his hand just above the paper to avoid the kaka-germs, then quickly traced it over Goku's, " There. " he

held out the paper.

" Nope. Veggie's is still smaller. "

" HUH!? " Vegeta flipped the paper around. Goku's traced hand was indeed bigger than his own by quite a bit. The

ouji visibly paled, " But--but how can this BE?! " a cloud of doom hung over his head.

" Easy! " Goku chirped, " When Veggie wears his gloves they make his hands seem bigger than they are. That happens

to anybody who wears gloves! "

Vegeta put the glove back on, then slammed his hand down on the paper. It did indeed encompass both his tracing and

Goku's, " Ohhhhhh... " his tail slumped in depression.

" Veggie? " Goku bent down to the little ouji's height.

" Go back to your chair! " Vegeta pointed to it.

Goku shrugged and did so.

Vegeta finished getting dressed. He adjusted his saiyajin armor and cape, then headed for the door, " Well, what do

you think, Kakarrotto? "

Goku glanced over at him and smiled, " You look great, Veggie! " he said, then made a much warmer expression, " _You___

_ALWAYS look great, Veggie._ "

" Ah, haha..ha... " Vegeta laughed nervously, his cheeks reddening, " Now then, " he opened the door to his room,

" Let's get going. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_::I swear the further and further along we get the more he manages to creep me out::_ Vegeta shook his head,

embarassed at himself as he led Goku down the stairs. Nearly everyone had arrived for the party by now, " Hey Bulma! "

" Yeah? " she called over to him from the other side of the room. Music was blaring over the speakers.

" I'm taking Kakarrotto out! We'll be back soon! "

" Oh-kay! "

Chi-Chi walked up to them, " Better be careful as to where you go tonight, Ouji. " she smirked.

" Really. " Vegeta chuckled, " You've set out a few traps for me, eh? "

" No, actually I had you cursed. "

" WHAT?! " the ouji gawked.

Chi-Chi grinned and whipped out a book, " This is an ancient book of curses that belonged to my mother. I've used it

to place a curse upon you. "

" Have you. " Vegeta folded his arms skeptically. He glanced at the book, " Hey can I see that? "

" NO! " she clutched it tighter, " I'm not letting you get your filthy Ouji hands on it. "

" Can I see the book Chi-chan? " Goku asked.

" Of course you may, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi smiled and handed it to Goku.

Goku turned to his right, " Here ya go, Veggie! "

" ACK! GIVE ME THAT! " Chi-Chi snatched it back from him before he could do so, " I swear...you better not let him

BRAIN WASH you on your trick-or-treating tonight! " she put the book away.

" Aw, Veggie would never do such a thing, Chi-chan. " Goku shook his head, " Just like I know you would never curse

my Veggie. "

Chi-Chi glanced over at Vegeta.

The little ouji cheesily grinned back.

" Yes I would. " she said bluntly.

Goku sweatdropped.

" No need to worry, my sweet Kaka-muffin. " the smaller saiyajin patted Goku on the shoulder, " That book doesn't

look all that ancient at all. 30 or 40 years old, maybe. But not ancient. " he reassured him.

" Really Veggie? " Goku smiled in mild relief.

" Really. " Vegeta smiled back at Goku, then turned to leave with him, " Come Kakarrotto--ACK!? "

" Hi Toussan! " Bura chirped, standing beside Goku and holding a set of plastic arrows and a bow.

" Hi Bura. " Vegeta said, " What are you supposed to be? "

" I'm a love-fairy. " she grinned wickedly, then held the arrow inplace, " Hold still, Kakarroujo! "

" MOVE IT KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta quickly grabbed Goku by the wrist and rushed out of the house, the door slamming

shut behind them.

Bura pouted stubbornly, then folded her arms.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You remembered your special sunglasses, right Kakarrotto? " Vegeta asked as he put his own pair on.

" What special sunglasses Veggie? Its night-time. "

" ?! " Vegeta froze in place, " I gave them to you the other day! Don't you remember? THESE? " he pointed to the

pair he was wearing.

" Um...OHHHHh. " it suddenly hit him, " Oh Veggie I'm so sorry! I forgot... " Goku looked away sadly.

" Well, " Vegeta glanced around. The moon was currently being blocked by clouds, " No matter, its cloudy out

tonight anyway. "

" _▫_Fwoosh_▫_! " a sudden, huge gust of wind blew by, knocking every cloud above West City off into the distance so the

full moon shone brightly overhead.

A vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead, " Curses. "

" Don't worry Veggie. I'll be fine. I know better than to look up at the moon by now. " Goku nodded.

" That's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about the moonlight reflecting off of objects around us and sending

small amounts of light into your eyes that could instead of sending you completely into oozaru form awaken your saiyajin

instincts and cause unthinkable non-platonic acts to occur. " the ouji grumbled.

" Haha, little Veggie you worry too much. I've been outside during a full moon lots of times were I didn't go

Oozaru. " Goku laughed.

" Yeah, when was the last one? "

" Umm...back when I was around 11 or 12. "

" WAHHH! " Vegeta fell over, " HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE ME FEEL SAFE?! "

" ? " Goku blinked at him, confused.

" Nevermind, just, just walk ahead of me Kakarrotto. " Vegeta prodded Goku infront of him.

" But Veggie why? "

" If something happens I'd prefer you to be infront of me and not coming up from behind. "

Goku pouted, " But can't I just walk beside Veggie? "

Vegeta sighed, " Fine. We'll do that. "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" Would you like to use MY sunglasses and I'll go without? " Vegeta offered.

" Oh NO Veggie, I could never deprive you like that. " Goku gasped.

" Alright. " the ouji shrugged and they continued onward.

A figure poked its head out of the bushes and smirked wickedly at the two saiyajin off in the distance,

" Heh-heh-heh. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh.. " Goku quietly groaned as he rubbed the front of his head, " I feel like I'm getting a headache. "

" Kakarrotto? " Vegeta called out from a few feet behind him. The ouji jogged up til he was beside the larger

saiyajin, " Are you oh-kay? "

Goku looked down and smiled at him, " I'm fine Veggie, really. " he sniffed the air, " Wow Veggie you smell tasty. "

" **WHAT** " Vegeta jumped back.

" You smell nice. " Goku said.

" You didn't say "nice". YOU SAID "TASTY"!! " Vegeta pointed to him shakily.

" No I didn't. "

" YES YOU DID I HEARD YOU! "

" Veggie must've heard the wind. " Goku smiled contently, then continued on.

Vegeta watched him suspiciously, " Hm... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Mmm! Delicious! " Gogeta unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite of it while he and Vejitto wandered about the

center of West City, where a huge festival/carnival had been set up, " Coming here was a great idea, Jitto! "

" Yeah! We can get all our candy in one spot AND because of all the regular lights, the zeno light is neutralized so

we don't have to worry about our heads getting confused. " Vejitto pointed to his own. The fusions were each dressed up in

actual saiyajin armor similar to what Vegeta wore when he first landed on earth; Vejitto with a blue scouter and Gogeta with

an orange one.

" It is good. "

" Say, where'd Turles go? " Raditsu scratched his head as he walked back up to the fusions while carrying a

candy-filled pillowcase. He was in his usual dark maroon gi, uncostumed.

" I dunno. He was with us a while ago, but all of a sudden he burst into maniacal laughter and walked off. " Gogeta

said.

" That's not safe. Especially with the costume he was wearing. " Raditsu paled, " I hope Vegeta and Ototochan don't

run into him. "

Vejitto glanced at his watch, " Well, let's give him 10 minutes to get back and if he doesn't, then we'll contact

Mommy 'n Toussan. " he decided, " As for now...ONTO THE RIDES! " he pointed off into the deeper part of the carnival.

" HOORAY! " Gogeta cheered, " You comin' Uncle Ditsu? "

" I've never been on a carnival ride before... " Raditsu pondered.

Vejitto grinned, " Then let's go! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Vegeta glanced down inside his bag of candy as he and Goku walked down the street, side by side again.

" _▫_Sniff_▫_sniff_▫_ _▫_sniff_▫_sniff_▫_sniff_▫_ "

The ouji shifted around, " Could you possibly smell your candy any LOUDER, Kaka-- " he turned to the side only to

come nose to nose with the larger saiyajin, who had a strange look in his eyes, " --rrotto. "

" Veggie... " Goku trailed off. He took another whiff.

Vegeta bounced backward, " Ah, hahahha.. "

" BLAHHH! " a person jumped out of a large bush on the lawn next to them, slightly startling the two saiyajin.

Vegeta stepped forward and smirked, " No need to fear, my sweat peasant, for I shall take care of this pest. "

Goku lept above and between Vegeta and the costume'd halloween attacker, then burst into ssj3 and let out a roar.

" AHHHHHHH! " the man screamed and ran back up to his house, flinging the door open swinging it shut behind him.

" ... " Vegeta stared at the larger, heaving saiyajin, frightened, " You know what, here. " he took his sunglasses

off, " You need these a lot more than I do. " the ouji walked up to Goku.

" He tried to scare **my** Veggie! " the ssj3 glowered at the house.

" Yes, but he didn't. Either way, you should be the one to wear these. " Vegeta placed the sunglasses on Goku's face.

Goku instantly powered back down, then stood there confusedly for a moment, " Halloween is FUN, Veggie! " he chirped,

back to normal.

" Ah, better. Much much better. " Vegeta sighed with relief.

Goku whistled cheerfully and continued on his way, along with Vegeta, " Ya know Veggie, it isn't that bad

trick-or-treating with the city like this. "

" Yeah...sure. " Vegeta laughed nervously. He twitched and quickly averted his eyes from the moonlight bouncing off

the cars parked on the side of the street, " Kuso... "

" Veggie? " Goku looked over at him, " You oh-kay? "

" Sort of. It's just that the moonlight would affect me faster the way someone of my stature would become drunk on a

smaller dose of alchohol than someone your size. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " But you see I have no non-platonic feelings

for you just like you have none for me which means I'm completely safe and can easily control myself! "

" Alright, Veggie. " Goku smiled.

Vegeta continued walking; the little ouji rubbing his arms and beginning to feel unusually sweaty, " Kakarrotto. "

" Yeah Veggie? " the larger saiyajin glanced over at him.

" If, if I were being chased by some psycho with a dangerous weapon, or had giant worms trying to eat me, or being

sucked into a pair of huge blender blades that would likely chop me into pieces...you'd save me, right? "

Goku gasped, " Of COURSE I would, Veggie. "

" Hai. " the ouji continued walking.

" Veggie that's the second time you've asked me something like that tonight. " Goku dodged a large spiderweb, then

glanced back at it over his shoulder as they walked, " What's wrong, Veggie? "

" Nothing's "wrong". " Vegeta's face flushed lightly.

" Nuh-uh! Veggie tell me! " Goku pleaded.

The ouji sighed, embarassed, " I had a nightmare where I was being attacked by all these things and you were there

but didn't even bother to try and help me fight them, not to mention try to save me. "

" Veggie... " Goku stopped walking while the ouji continued onward. He grabbed Vegeta's right hand with his left,

" Veggie I would never do that. " he said clearly.

Vegeta stopped.

" I would never just stand there while bad things happened to Veggie, while Veggie got hurt. You're my favorite,

Veggie, you know that! " Goku said, then smiled warmly, " There's a reason why I didn't throw that genki-dama even after

Veggie told me to. "

Vegeta pulled his hand away, his cheeks turning red, " And that reason would be...? "

" Cuz Veggie's special to me! " he grinned, " If it weren't for Veggie that day, I wouldn't be here with him right

now. "

" What? " Vegeta blinked as they started walking again.

" If Veggie hadn't gone Majin that day...and we'd have just beaten Babadi before Buu ever got a chance to hatch..

then at the end of the day I would've still been dead and gone back to Otherworld and never seen my Veggie ever again. "

Goku frowned sadly at the idea, " And if it had ended that way then Ji-chan and Goggie would've never been born, and niichan

would still be dead, and Veggie.. " he shuddered.

Vegeta glanced over at him cautiously.

Goku clenched his fists, " Veggie would've been kidnapped by Paragus and the Big Meanie and they would've taken over

the Earth and kept Veggie trapped all alone forever. " he sniffled, " And then when Veggie finally died since Veggie wishing

himself immortal would've never taken place Enma would've erased Veggie's memory and sent him off somewhere far away where

Veggie would've never known he was once my Veggie and that I existed and luved him. "

" ... " Vegeta let out a low whistle. He let out a short laugh to relieve the drama of it all, " Wow...that's,

very insightful, Kakarrotto. "

" You don't have to be super-smart to be wise, little Veggie. " Goku glomped the little ouji, then set him down and

perked up, " Say! How about we go to the carnvial they're having in the middle of the city? "

" Carnival? " Vegeta blinked, then glanced around, _::No__ wonder its so quiet around here::_

" That's where Ji-chan and Goggie and Niichan all are. We can all go on rides together! It'll be great! "

" Do we have to go right now? "

Goku tilted his head slightly, " Veggie what do you mean? "

" Well, its quiet here, and I'm sure there's mounds of crowds at that carnvial with loud noises and flashing lights

where people can easily get split up and out here its just...ah... " he stopped himself, starting to sweat again.

" Sure I'll walk with you some more Veggie, I won't leave you. " Goku said comfortingly.

Vegeta twitched, " I didn't mean it that way! " he sputtered, " I meant I prefer being able to keep track of my

peasants so I can protect you incase something were to happen. " the ouji smirked, " Afterall its my job to protect those I

rule over. "

" But since I'm Veggie's bodyguard today isn't it MY job to protect you? " Goku asked.

" ... " _▫_

" Veggie? "

" **I** will take care of any "protection" that's needed around here, Kakarrotto. " the ouji snorted and continued on.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Bananana_▫_ _▫_da na na na_▫_ " Vejitto narrowed his eyes.

" _▫_Bananana_▫_ _▫_da na na_▫_ " " Gogeta clutched the steering wheel.

" HAAAAAAAAA! "

" HAAAAAAAAA! " their bumper-cars flew at each others at an incredible unheard of speed.

Raditsu took another bite of cotton candy as he watched the scene unfold from the sidelines of the bumper-car ride.

The two bumpers suddenly collided and..lightly bounced backwards.

Raditsu sweatdropped.

" What was THAT?! " Gogeta exclaimed in shock.

" Anticlimactic. " Vejitto poked the steering wheel.

" You were only going 15mph. " Raditsu pointed out.

" True. "

" Hey there. " an conniving voice said from beside the larger saiyajin. Raditsu looked over and sweatdropped to see

Turles standing there wearing one of Goku's gi's.

" What are you planning. " Raditsu said bluntly.

" Ah, you ARE on the ball! I love that in a sidekick. " Turles clasped his hands together, delighted.

" I'm not your sidekick, and I'm not your lackey. " Raditsu grumbled, then backed away from him.

Vejitto and Gogeta got out of their bumper cars and lifted up each of the cars hoods.

" You see, Raditsu, I'm plotting a little "trick" to play out on our dear friend Vegeta-san. " Turles chuckled, " As

we both know, it just so happens that Kakarrotto and I are both type-3 saiyajin, and thus physically identical. "

" Except for your tan. "

" Except for my tan. " he nodded, " However, in a dimly-lit bowels of one of the many funhouses around here, who can

really tell? Especially if I were to keep my ki down to a minimum. " Turles rubbed his hands together wickedly.

" So you're going to scare him. "

" If by scare you mean poke and prod at Vegeta-san's insecurities-concerning-Kakarrotto, then yes. " Turles said,

then cleared his throat as he watched Goku and Vegeta enter the fairgrounds about half a mile away, " Now if you'll excuse me

I'm off to lie and wait for them to split up. " he said, minus his 'evil' backtone, causing his voice to sound much more

Goku-ish.

Raditsu glanced over to see Goku glomping onto the little ouji's back, " That could take a while. "

The fusions got back into their bumper cars, then turned them back on. The engines let out roars. Vejitto slammed on

the gas pedal and his bumper car zoomed out of the small arena and into the street. He careened around a nearby corner, just

narrowly avoiding it, " Hahahaha! "

" What the--?! " Raditsu gawked, then felt a huge rush of wind over his head and looked up intime to see Gogeta's

bumper car flying overhead and landing a few feet infront of him.

" See you later Uncle Ditsu! " Gogeta waved and drove after Vejitto, " WHEE! "

" Hey--hey wait! You can't just leave me here! " the larger saiyajin protested.

" You could always come with me. " Turles grinned evilly, slapping a sticker onto Raditsu's gi shirt.

The larger saiyajin looked down at the sticker which read "Lackey #1", " I'll come. " he ripped the sticker off,

crumbled it up, and tossed it into the nearby trashcan, " But no stickers. " he warned, annoyed.

" No stickers. " Turles smiled, repeating what he'd said.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" I hope he's oh-kay out there. " Bulma sighed as she stared out the living-room window.

" Toussan? " Mirai asked, walking up to her.

" Yeah. He took Son-kun out trick-or-treating with him. "

" Hey, don't worry, Kaasan. He'll be alright. " Mirai tried to reassure her, " Afterall he's got a 4 in 8 chance. "

" Really? "

" No, wait.. " Mirai ran through the 8 timelines, " Oh. 3 in 8 chance... "

" That only gives Vegeta a 37 possiblity of non-Son-kun-related future when put up against the other timelines. "

Bulma did the math and paled, " And then there's Gogeta's timeline... " she paused, " Whatever DID happen to Gogeta's

Vegeta? "

" Wouldn't know. I haven't heard from him in 2 years. " Mirai shrugged.

" Oh. " Bulma said. She watched as a parent walked some children down the sidewalk, " Maybe..maybe I should go after

them. "

" Why? "

" ... " _▫_

" ... " _▫_

" He brought Son-kun into his bedroom with him when he got changed earlier. " Bulma gulped, " He NEVER lets ANYONE

in his room when he's getting changed. "

" Yeah, what's he up to! " Chi-Chi walked over to them, " Dragging Goku-san inside so he could show off his naked

Ouji body to him. " she huffed, " Not that Goku-san has ever had a problem with nudity before, but its the OUJI'S **BODY!** "

" I hope this isn't some kind of precursor or anything like that. " Mirai groaned, worried.

" Maybe Vegeta just felt better with some protection. Afterall those giant worms make him so jumpy. " Bulma said

thoughtfully.

Mirai and Chi-Chi stared at her lamely.

" And who created the giant worms that are making the Ouji "so jumpy". " Chi-Chi said skeptically.

" Hey I only meant to scare him a little bit! I don't want to terrify him. " Bulma held her hands up defensively.

Chi-Chi shrugged it off, " Whatever, I don't care HOW frightened the Ouji gets. " she then smirked, " He's actually

pretty funny when he's freaking out and acting all uke-ish. " Chi-Chi chuckled, then folded her arms deteminedly, " However,

when Goku-san gets involved I have to make to stand, or at least pull Goku-san out of whatever predicament the Ouji's pulled

him in to. "

" So, what do we do? " Mirai asked.

Bulma pulled something out of her pocket, " Well, tracking Vegeta down would take a while, so I'll just save myself

the time and effort by calling him up to see how he's doing. " she smiled and held out the flip-phone.

" Ah... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_! " Goku sweetly rang the doorbell to one of the houses on the street next to the fairgrounds.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at the booths full of free candy, " It seems a little redundant to be getting the

candy this way with all those booths, don't you think? "

" Silly Veggie, you can get free candy any day, but only on Halloween can you get it by ringing the doorbell of a

complete stranger's house while dressed up in costumes! " Goku chirped.

" Hello? " an elderly woman opened the door.

" Trick or treat! " Goku grinned.

" Aw here you go. " she gave Goku two candybars, then gave two to Vegeta, " And here's some for your girlfriend. "

Vegeta face-faulted, " I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND I'M A GUY! " he exclaimed, " And we share a purely platonic

relationship. " the ouji added.

The elderly woman looked startled at the sound of Vegeta's deep voice, then took a pair of glasses out of her pocket

and put them on, " Oh my! I'm so sorry young man. " she laughed lightly, embarassed, " I can barely see anything at all

without my glasses. "

" Oh. " Vegeta blinked, " In that case, you are forgiven. "

" Happy Halloween! " Goku chirped.

" Happy Halloween to you too. " she replied, then closed the door behind her and the two saiyajin walked back down

the driveway and onto the next house.

" _▫_DING_▫_DONG_▫_ " Goku ran the next doorbell.

A couple opened the door holding out a bowlful of candy.

" Trick or treat! " Goku gushed excitedly, holding out his pillowcase.

" Honestly! A grown man trick or treating. " he pulled the bowl away from Goku, who frowned, hurt

" Here you go little boy. " she handed two chocolate-bars to Vegeta and closed the door.

Vegeta glanced over at the sulking Goku nad sighed, " You're lucky I didn't say anything that time. " he held one of

the chocolate bars out to Goku, who smiled warmly and took it from him.

" Aw Veggie! You're my hero! " the larger saiyajin glomped him tightly.

" Eep! " Vegeta's face turned bright red.

" So? What's Veggie wanna do next? More trick or treating? Or maybe some rides? " Goku asked, content.

A huge blue worm slithered past them in the middle of the street, " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

Vegeta's eyes widened to two huge black saucers, " Rides. " he said quickly, " Definately, rides. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOOO! " Vejitto hooted excitedly as his bumper-car flew down the street at 60mph, followed by Gogeta's.

" Hahahaha! " Gogeta laughed.

" Hey you two get back here! " the manager of said ride shouted angrily, running after the fusions.

" You know, when you said "rides" I was invisioning more of a form of amusement that actually moves. " Vegeta said

as they stood before a 'haunted' funhouse, " Like a roller coaster, or a ferris wheel. "

" But Veggie haunted houses are part of Halloween. " Goku glanced over at him, confused, " And this is a haunted

house--in funhouse form. " he smiled.

" Wasn't us tracking through Buu's internal organs enough of a "funhouse" for you. " the ouji sweatdropped.

Goku stared at him for a moment, " ... "

Vegeta's face began to turn red, " W--what are you looking at? "

" Veggie's not--scared, is he? " Goku said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

" OF COURSE I'M NOT! " Vegeta snapped. He folded his arms and let out a snort, " As the Great and Powerful Saiyajin

no Ouji I am insusceptible to fear. "

" Ohhhh. " Goku said, enlightened.

" I would merely prefer a more stimulating form of entertainment, such as that. " Vegeta motioned to a huge red

roller-coaster of in the distance. The carts flew down the rail and the riders screamed in excitement.

The larger saiyajin pouted, " PLEASE, Veggie? "

The ouji sighed at the funhouse, " Fine. " he poked Goku's chest with his pointer finger, " But we stay TOGETHER

while we're inside, alright? I don't want to have to keep running around in circles trying to find you. "

" K! " Goku chirped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" "Famous last words". " Vegeta muttered as he wandered about through the funhouse in a pitch-black section of it,

" I COULD power up to let Kakarrotto know where I am so he could teleport here, but that would be too uke-ish. " he decided.

" _▫_beep_▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_beep_▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_, _▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_ _▫_beep_▫_, _▫_beep_▫_beep_▫_. " the little orange

cellphone in his pants pocket rang out. Vegeta pulled the device out, which was now lit up due to it ringing. He sighed in

mild relief; finally he was able to see **something** again.

" Hello? " the ouji held the phone up to his ear.

" Vegeta! " Bulma's voice exclaimed happily on the other end.

" Ah, Bulma. How are you. " Vegeta asked, smiling.

" I'm alright. I was just checking up to see how you were doing with Son-kun. "

" We're fine. Why wouldn't we be? "

" Well its just that, with the--you know... "

" ? " Vegeta blinked, confused.

" Vegeta, why did you bring Son-kun into your bedroom with you while you got changed? "

" WAHH! " the ouji nearly fell over, " Not you too! " he groaned, " Kakarrotto didn't see a thing. I made him sit in

a chair in the corner with his back facing me the whole time. I just wanted someone in there with me incase one of those

worms came by. "

" Oh. " she said, " Sorry 'bout that. You see I just worry about you when you're with Son-kun sometimes, that's all."

" Kakarrotto's fine. He understands that he and I are in a platonic relationship and he knows neither of us have any

feelings of non-platonicness for each other.

" Really? " a voice said smoothly from behind him. Vegeta whipped around only to have someone grab and hug him

tightly.

" Kakarrotto? "

" Hm? " a chin rested ontop of his head, " Oh Veggie I am so happy I found you! I was so scared back there all alone

without you to pro-tect me. "

The ouji laughed boastfully, " BWAHAHA! Well, my sweet peasant, you have no reason to worry NOW. "

The larger saiyajin smirked, " Yeah, you're so strong and brave. "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta's pride expanded with the semeness of it all.

" And I really **LIKE** you. "

" Heh-heh---huh? " Vegeta froze in place.

" I really REALLY **LIKE** you. " the larger saiyajin whispered as he snuggled in closer from behind.

" Vegeta? " Bulma's voice said on the phone, " Vegeta? "

" WAAAAAHHHHH! " the ouji screamed, yanking himself loose and knocking the larger saiyajin back as he ran wailing

off in the other direction until he slammed into yet another large mushy object, " OOF! "

" Veggie? " Goku said in surprise.

" ... " Vegeta instantly stopped panicking and instead a wave of confusion overcame him, " ..what? "

Goku burst into ssj, lighting up the area. Vegeta stared at him, baffled.

" Hahahaha, HAHAHAHA, **BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!** " hysterical laughter came several feet away from them.

Vegeta turned around to see Turles lay, literally rolling with laughter.

" YOU! " Vegeta pointed at him accusingly.

" Hahaha..ahh....sorry, you're just so EASY, " Turles said, still in the lighter Goku tone of voice. He lowered it

back to his normal tone, " Vegeta-san. "

" Hn.. " a vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead.

" You really can't take the innuendo coming from Kakarrotto, huh? " Turles grinned, still very much amused, " That's

cuz Kakarrotto doesn't think naughty, dirty thoughts about you--or so you think. "

" WHAT?! " Vegeta yelped.

" I'm kidding! " Turles brushed it off, " Again. "

" Err.. " the ouji growled, annoyed.

" ...or AM I? " he smirked and rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

" WILL YOU STOP THAT! " Vegeta blurted out, holding his hands over his ears. His cheeks were beginning to flush,

" Should've known it wasn't Kakarrotto once you started stroking my ego. " he muttered.

" Its not nice to scare little Veggie that way, Turles. " Goku said, walking up to the little ouji and picking him

up.

" I'm sorry. " Turles said with a wicked grin still on his face. Vegeta stared at him suspiciously.

" Say, where'd you get one of my gi's? " Goku asked.

" Oh, Vegeta-san's room. " the evil type-3 saiyajin said casually.

" WHAT?! " Goku gasped.

" Joking! I found it in the laundry room at Capsule Corp. " he got up and smiled, " And now, I must be off! For the

night is young and my plots are many. " Turles pointed off heroically into the distance.

" _▫_Ah-ah-AH_▫_! " heroic music blasted out of nowhere.

" But you're evil. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I love a good paradox. " Turles grinned.

" _▫_CRASH_▫_! " something huge slammed into the ceiling, causing the three saiyajin to jump back, " RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! "

" What's THAT?! " Turles gawked, having falling down onto his rump.

" IT'S A WORM! " Vegeta exclaimed, terrified.

" Don't worry Veggie! I'll protect you! " Goku said determinedly, the ssj turning his head up to face the

half-destroyed funhouse ceiling.

" And I'll help. " Raditsu walked up to them and burst into ssj as well.

" Just how long have YOU been standing back there?! " Vegeta said, shaking and nerveshot at the worm's presence.

" Long enough. Now let's get out of here, we won't be able to stop it if we're inside. " Raditsu pointed towards the

exit.

" Good idea, sidekick! " Turles patted Raditsu on the shoulder.

" I'm not your sidekick! I only came with you because Vejitto and Gogeta bailed out on me! " Raditsu twitched.

" Very well. " Turles shrugged, then held his hands out, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! "

" What are you doing!? " Vegeta shouted.

Turles blast ripped through the ceiling and destroyed what of it hadn't been decimated by the giant worm.

" We could've just teleported out of here. " Goku sweatdropped.

" COULD'VE. " Turles said, then blasted out through the hole in the ceiling, followed by Goku, Vegeta, and Raditsu.

The four saiyajin let out simultaneous gasps. Not just one giant worm, but at least half a dozen were reeking havoc

upon the fairgrounds.

Vegeta's face turned a pale green. One of the worms let out a loud roar at them, bearing its huge sharp fangs. The

little ouji started to shake.

" Poor VEGGIE! " Goku looked down at the ouji and held him tighter, " He doesn't like worms. Not at all. "

Vegeta gulped.

" Well don't you worry little Veggie! Cuz we'll take care of 'um! " Goku gave him a smile.

" ... " Vegeta stared at him blandly for a moment, " HEY! Wait a minute! Why do YOU THREE have to take care of them!

That places me into an uke-like position! And as you KNOW, the great and powerful saiyajin no ouji is NO uke! " he snorted,

folding his arms. The ouji burst into ssj, " **I** shall be the one to defeat them! "

" You wanna be the one to beat 'um, be my guest. " Turles shrugged it off, smirking.

" But, Vegeta I thought you were afraid of worms. " Raditsu cocked an eyebrow.

" I am NOT! " Vegeta rebuked him.

" RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! " a nearby worm roared in the ouji's face, then continued slithering on.

" ... " Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched in terror, " --really. I am not **really** THAT afraid...of worms. "

" There there little Veggie. It's oh-kay. " Goku patted him comfortingly ontop of the head.

" I do not require your help either, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta pointed at him.

" But Veggie! " Goku gasped, holding onto the little ouji even tighter, " You have a giant-slimy-worm phobia! I know

I would need YOUR help if I was battling against a group of giant needles! "

" And I, as your close friend and ruler, would gladly help you in defeating a group of giant needles. " Vegeta

smirked, squeezing out of Goku's grasp, " Now.. " he burst into ssj and grinned, " Let's see how strong these creatures

REALLY are. " the ouji cracked his knuckles, then flew at the closest worm, " HAAAAAAAAA!! "

The worm lazily looked over at the small saiyajin nearing his head. He opened his mouth wide and caught Vegeta in it,

then slammed his mouth shut and flopped onto the ground, bored.

" o.O " Goku's jaw hung open and his body shook in such spasms that it appeared his heart was near-ready to explode

from the inside.

Turles and Raditsu, both in shock, glanced over at Goku and then warily hovered away from him.

" Veggie...? " Goku squeaked out, his eyes instantly watering up with tears.

" _▫_KA-POW_▫_! " an explosion erupted from the worm's back as if it were a whale's blowhole. A single golden object

blasted up into the sky; covered with jelly, digestive juices, and worm innards.

" VEGGIE! " Goku gushed with joy, teleporting over to him, " Oh VEGGIE you're SAFE! " he glomped Vegeta tightly, then

suddenly let go and looked down at his now innard-covered arms, " Eew. "

" _▫_Pant_▫_pant_▫_pant_▫_. " Vegeta hyperventilated, a frightened look on his face as he hovered there with his back

facing Goku. The ouji took a sole deep breath and calmed down, then looked over his shoulder and smirked boastfully at Goku,

" See? Was that so mind-numbingly terrifying? "

" Who are you asking, him or yourself. " Turles snickered, floating past them.

" ... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Kakarrotto of course. "

" It was VERY scary, little Veggie! " Goku nodded vigorously, " Watching that worm just eat you up like you were easy

to make into a tasty snack--you had me so WORRIED a-bout you! " he sniffled at the thought.

" No need to worry, my sweet peasant. I have everything under control. " Vegeta smiled calmly.

Goku smiled back.

Vegeta spun around and launched himself at the rest of the worms, " GARRIKU HO!!!!!! " he shot the huge pink beam

forward, blasting several worms into pieces. The ouji then proceeded to physically attack the remaining worms.

" EEEEK! " the carnival-goers screamed as they fled the scene while mounds of worm-parts rained down from above.

" Ya know, in hindsight maybe it wasn't best to let **Vegeta** do this. " Raditsu sweatdropped. Worm goo splattered

the three saiyajin.

" Delightful. " Turles said sarcastically as he flicked worm bits off his arm.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA HAAAAAAA!! " Vegeta let loose multiple ki blasts at the worms.

" VEGETA?! "

" ?! " the ouji froze in place, startled at the sound of the voice he'd just heard. He grabbed his cellphone and

tilted his head.

" VEGETA! "

He then sweatdropped when he realized the sound was coming below him. Vegeta's face flushed red as he looked down to

see Bulma at the front gate of the festival grounds, her car just a few feet behind her.

" WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! " she gawked.

The little ouji glanced around to see nearly everyone had evacuated the carnival. Those remaining were covered in

juices and looking disgusted; with the exception of Vejitto and Gogeta who were sitting in their bumper-cars with umbrellas

over their heads. Even Goku, Raditsu, and Turles had bits and pieces of worm all over them. Vegeta turned his attention back

to the shocked Bulma and laughed embarassingly, " Conquered my fear of worms? "

" ... " Bulma slapped herself on the forehead.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" _▫_Ding-Dong_▫_. " Goku cheerfully rang the doorbell to Capsule Corp on the sunny day of November 1st.

Bulma opened the door, " Son-kun, hi! How are you. " she smiled, letting him inside.

" I'm good. " Goku said, " So how's Veggie doin'? Did he conquer his scoleciphobia afterall? "

Bulma was half thrown-off by Goku's vocab usage, surprised, " Sort of.. " she then smirked, " He's actually very

lucky, since his birthday was the other day I decided to let him off easy for the 15,000 dollars worth of damage he did to

the city by blowing up all those giant worms, which, had he kept his cool, would have thought to call me over so I could

shrink them back to their original size. " she explained, leading him into the kitchen, " Right Vegeta? " Bulma grinned.

The little ouji twitched. He was on his hands and knees in the kitchen with a scrubbing sponge in one hand and a

bucket of water and backup-sponge beside him. The small saiyajin had a light blue bandana on his head and was wearing one of

Bunni's old aprons over his training uniform to avoid getting said uniform dirty.

Goku blinked.

Vegeta stared at him lamely, " Hello, Kakarrotto. "

" HI Veggie. " Goku gushed warmly. Vegeta's cheeks turned red and he grumbly went back to work.

" Instead of forcing him to clean up the mess he made in town, I've forced him to clean up the "house" part of

Capsule Corp; to both give the robots a break and to avoid having him humiliated in public! " Bulma explained.

" Oh. " Goku said.

" See you later, Vegeta. Goodluck with the floor. " Bulma smiled, giving the ouji a peck on the cheek and heading

off to the lab.

Vegeta sighed and continued scrubbing.

Goku watched him, then sat down beside the ouji, picked up the backup-sponge, dunked it in the water and started

scrubbing as well.

Vegeta glanced over at him, confused.

Goku smiled.

Vegeta smirked.

And the two saiyajin went back to scrubbing the floor.

* * *

10:28 PM 11/3/2004

THE END!

Chuquita: Ah, now this is around the size the chapters SHOULD be. (nods thoughtfully)

Goku: (smiles) I thought it was a nice ending.

Vegeta: I found it slightly mushy.

Chuquita: However, platonic.

Vegeta: That it was. (agrees)

Goku: So...IS Veggie over his fear of worms?

Chuquita: Only time will tell.

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: (happily) Well it was a FUN fic 95!

Goku: (just as happy) Only 5 more til 100!

Chuquita: Up next is:

96 - Veggiebitesback Oneshot

97 - ChihasSonplaytrickonVeggiefakeveggiebellyChiborrowedfromDel (at least I think its Veggie, it could change back to

kaka..or maybe stay as Veggie, I dunno)

98 - GoggiesparentstrytogethimtocomebackhomeJittotriestohideGoggie/Christmas Special #4/Fusions Belated Birthday Party/

99 - Piccolo One-shot #7

100 - Fic 100!!

101 - Happy Veggietine's Day 4!

Vegeta: Wait, number FOUR? Really?

Chuquita: (rattles off) "Be My Veggietine" (2002), "Happy Veggietine's Day 2!" (2003) "Happy Veggietine's Day 3!" (2004)

...yeah, this one'll be number 4.

Vegeta: (lets out a low whistle of surprise)

Goku: Heehee, mistletoe.

Vegeta: !? (freezes in place at said plant's mention) _▫_Gulp._▫_

Chuquita: Haha. And now onto the reviewer-replies!

To divastarz63/hieilover135: Sorry. Nope, Brolli isn't here now that the fic's back in the present. He'll be coming back

soon though.

To Cathowl: Poor Bardock's all disturbed. Haha. So what did he end up going as for Halloween? Yup, Veggie does like to be in

control. Free food :) . Glad you like 'um in this chapter. Yup, Veggie did have a lab at one point a long time ago. Though he

never uses it anymore. True. luckily the festival/carnival was well-lit to avoid anyone from looking up. The book will be

solved another day. Thanks so much!

To tea: Thanks! I can't wait for fic 100! At the door was the rest of the Son family. I couldn't really figure out what I

wanted them to be. Thanks! Turles is fun to write with. That he does :D Glad you liked it!

Vegeta: (smirks) Thank you for the birthday wishes.

Goku: (pats Veggie on the shoulder)

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

To Jyae: Don't worry, Veggie'll be alright. You'll find out by this chapter :) Oh-kay!

To BlackDragonFury: YAY! You guessed it. :) That's what I think I may do with that fic. I'll re-upload it either after #96 or

after #97. Either way I'll have author's notes at the beginning of each of its chapters. I luved the inside-Buu episodes with

Goku and Veggie! They're some of my favorites. Congradulations on reaching 1k! :D At least Veggie as able to get partially

over his worm-phobia. Bye! :)

To PerfectCell17: Thanks! Happy you enjoyed Turles's 'evilness'. Heh, Veggie freaks out so easily at those things. Happy

Halloween. :)

To PiccoloDaimao1020: Thanks! You'll find out this chapter. :)

To SupersayiankingTommy: Yup, saiyajins are very confusing. _▫_nods_▫_. This is before the Bebi fic (since we're back in the

present again) but Bebi isn't the bad thing Goku's sensing. You'll find out.

To Hakura0: Thank you for the house idea! I did use it in the chapter. :)

To mkh2: YAY! You're right too! He did go as Piccolo :D Hai, poor oujo-uniform. It did still have some personal value to

Goku. Poor Gohan and his hairline. Chi-Chi looks pretty old at the end of dbz as well. K!

To Jenna & Vash: I'm happy your computer's working again. Glad you liked the comic!

To RyukoVulpix: Happy Halloween! It's oh-kay. I've been busy too (with schoolwork/job) Ah, Shadow! I played "Sonic Heroes"

as him once (my cousin has a gamecube). It was fun. Favorite kind of candies?

Goku: (grins) Anything chocolatey! (holds up a large variety of chocolate-bars)

Vegeta: (smirks) Sugar-loaded candy.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) That encompasses quite a few types, Veggie.

Goku: Haha, Veggie has a sweet tooth!

Vegeta: That I do.

Chuquita: (to audiance) See you sometime next week everybody!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
